The One I Need To Walk Away From
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AU. When Renesmee brings her fiance home to meet her parents, what happens when Bella Cullen meets the irresistibly handsome and charming Jacob Black? REPOSTED. On temporary HIATUS.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Edward here is 37 while Bella is 36. Jacob is 24 and Renesmee is 19. I wanted to switch up things a bit here and see what would happen if Jacob met Bella when she's already settled into her marriage and family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella winced as she heard the refrigerator door slam, effectively rattling all the contents.

She sighed softly. "Honey, you promised you'd behave tonight."

A very sour looking man made his way through the archway leading into the dining room to glare at his wife.

"I'm the girl's father. How am I supposed to act?"

She rolled her eyes at his overprotective streak. She remembered it all too well.

"Edward, don't spoil this for her. This boy means a lot to her and she wants us to meet him."

She heard him scoff angrily. She sighed again and resumed setting the table.

"But Bella! Our little girl is engaged! Engaged! At the age of 19!"

She placed the last knife next to the plate on its left, stood up straight and turned to face her husband.

"Edward, I know she's young but this is what she wants. We've discussed this. Give the boy a chance. Don't ruin this for her, I'm telling you."

She leveled her gaze at him to let him know she meant business.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"But Bella, she's 19 for God's sake! 19! And why haven't we met him before? Don't you think that a tad odd? I'm telling you, she's too young!"

Bella was close to mimicking his actions in her own frustration. She took a deep breath and then began.

"Edward, you know that she's been at school. She's made her life there. She doesn't really have the money to keep going back and forth." Bella narrowed her eyes. "And it's not like she could get it anywhere else..."

Edward glowered at her as she trailed off but remained silent.

"Look, it's done. She met someone special and she began to see him. They've been together for a little over a year, Edward! As I recall, that's a lot longer than you and I dated before we got married!"

Edward's glare intensified. "That was different."

Bella scoffed impatiently.

Then Edward's eyes bugged.

"Oh God, you don't think she's pregnant, do you? And that's why she's rushing to get married? Oh God! I'll kill him! I'll kill that...mutt!"

Bella rolled her eyes once more and then moved forward, placing a single hand on Edward's arm to soothe him.

"No, no. Of course not. You know that's not the reason. She's in love, Edward. That's all."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking pained as he did.

Bella began to rub his arm gently.

"Listen, just do this tonight. For her. For me. Give him a chance, okay? You promised."

Edward sighed in defeat, clearly not happy with what he had promised.

"Okay, love. I'll do my best." He gave her that crooked smile that she always loved.

But just as soon as she thought he was under control, his eyes flashed angrily again.

"But if he so much as touches her for one second inappropriately in front of me, he's dead!"

And with that, Edward stormed off up the stairs to sulk in his office no doubt.

Bella heard the office door slam confirming her assumption, making her wince once again.

She brought her hand to her eyes, sighing one last time before moving into the kitchen to finish dinner.

-TOINTWAF-

The bell rung for the second time throughout the average sized house.

Bella stuck her head out of the kitchen again.

"Edward! Could you get the door, please? I have food all over my hands!"

The bell rung once more.

"Coming!"

Bella had to finish with the chicken or else she would have rushed to the door already. She was excited to see her daughter.

She hadn't seen Renesmee in the last year, work taking up much of her time and concentration. And with the campus being so far, neither mother nor daughter could make the time to arrange quality time. A sad fact but nevertheless a realistic one.

The bell rang yet again.

Just when Bella thought she would be forced to sacrifice the dinner in order to let her daughter and her new fiancé into the house, she heard Edward's stomping, reluctant footsteps on the stairs.

_Finally._

She heard the door open followed by a squeal.

"Daddy!"

Bella smiled at the excitement in her daughter's voice.

She quickly finished up with the chicken and then threw it back into the oven. She hurried to clean her hands and get out there. She heard low murmurs accompanied by Renesmee's enthusiastic "Oh my God, Daddy! Aren't you excited?" She could only imagine her husband's response not to mention the looks he was probably throwing the poor boy at her daughter's side. She shook her head at the thought and rushed out to greet them.

As she rounded the corner and made her way into the foyer, she took in the scene before her. Bella had been right. Edward was scowling fiercely at the boy standing next to Renesmee, his arm over her shoulders somewhat protectively. He seemed unperturbed by her husband's harsh stare, clearly at ease standing in the room, almost as if he was at home.

She let her eyes drink him in. This was no boy. No. This was a man.

A very tall man.

He towered over Edward at least a good half a foot.

Bella didn't have any time to make any other observations, though. Renesmee spotted her and shrieked, running towards her mother and throwing her arms around her.

Bella laughed and hugged her daughter tighter to her.

God, how she had missed her!

She kissed Renesmee's cheek and pulled away, stepping back to look at her.

"Aw sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful. School is doing you wonders."

Renesmee's face was glowing as she beamed back at Bella. Her bronze ringlets rained down her back, sitting on her in a way that Bella would kill for. Her daughter's cheeks were tinged with a healthy pink, her lips full and pouty compared to Bella's thin ones.

Everything was Edward staring back at her. The only part of herself Bella could find in her daughter was the recognizable shade of brown radiating from Renesmee's eyes. She smiled and hugged her daughter one more time.

"It's good to have you home, Renesmee."

"Thanks, Mom. I've missed you both."

Bella closed her eyes and smiled wider. Renesmee pulled away after a brief moment and grabbed her mother's hand, leading her towards the two men in a silent standoff behind them.

"Come on. I want you to meet _him_."

Renesmee cleared her throat quietly as she came to a stop in front of the man whose arm she had been on a moment ago.

"Mom, this is my fiancé."

Bella gulped silently. When her eyes had quickly flickered over him before, she hadn't really had a chance to take him in properly.

But now she didn't have a choice. Her eyes scanned the monstrous form before her.

She had been mistaken before. He was much taller than she initially thought. He must have been more than a foot taller than Edward.

And he was built. He had on a black long-sleeved button-up but anyone with eyes could see the muscles peeking through, winking at passersby. The shirt hugged each and every curve, afraid to let them go, even for a second.

He had short spiky black hair which accentuated his russet skin quite nicely.

His smile was wide, gleaming with bright white teeth and full kissable lips.

But the most stunning quality of all?

His eyes. The onyx that stared back at her drew her in, taking her prisoner in his gaze, not letting her go. There was something about those eyes. It was almost as if his very soul filled them, waving to her from their dark depths. They were soft and warm, kind.

Bella found herself smiling as those eyes made her feel comfortable, almost as if she had known this man her entire life.

And then she noticed those eyes widen slightly and then tighten. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change. Had she done something to make him uncomfortable? Maybe staring at him like she was transfixed with him perhaps?

Renesmee's tiny voice broke the hypnotic trance between Bella and those eyes.

"This is My Jacob."

Bella's eyes snapped to her daughter and her smile grew wider before turning back to the man who was soon to call himself her son-in-law. She noticed his own smile had faded. Why? Had she really made him that uncomfortable? She hadn't meant to. She mentally berated herself and resolved to act more politely.

"Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Welcome to our home."

She offered her hand and his large one hesitantly enclosed hers within it. She felt the warmth spreading from his hold onto her skin. It only made her feel more at ease with him.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

His voice was husky and deep. She liked the sound; it was comforting in a strange way. She gave a small laugh.

"Oh please, none of that. Just Bella. We're going to be family soon, aren't we?"

She was met with silence and she noticed a fleeting pain cross his dark eyes. What was going on with him? But then she saw his smile reappear and again she told herself to stop being so paranoid.

Jacob laughed in return, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand not letting hers go.

"That's true, I guess. Okay, Bella it is." He smiled warmly at her and she smiled in return.

"Yep and you can call me Mr. Cullen."

Bella winced. _Nice, Edward._

She broke her gaze and snapped her eyes to her husband. The dislike for her daughter's handsome and tall fiancé was evident upon his pale features.

Bella shook her head and laughed slightly, more than a little embarrassed at Edward's rudeness. She was even more humiliated when she noticed Jacob's eyes flash to Edward's and he did not look happy.

But then to her relief, Jacob laughed, too. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you, too, sir."

Jacob released Bella's hand to extend his towards Edward, smirking. Bella was mortified when she saw him stare coldly at the russet hand he blatantly refused to take. The minutes drew on and Renesmee glared at her father. "Daddy!"

Jacob pulled his hand back to form it into a fist to place at his mouth as he cleared his throat politely. He chuckled quietly and then turned back to Bella with that same warm smile from before. Bella was relieved that he hadn't been affected by Edward's abrasive manner towards him.

"You have a beautiful home, Bella. Renesmee's description didn't do it justice."

Bella glared at her husband and then turned to smile at Jacob. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you. Why don't you guys come in and make yourselves at home? Dinner should be ready soon so we can chat for a bit. Living room?"

She turned to her daughter who nodded excitedly.

She let her eyes rest on Edward. The scowl had not left his face. He gave a short curt nod and let his gaze fall to the floor, not willing to meet Bella's to know he would be in trouble later.

She swiveled her head back to Jacob. The smile she saw there broke her heart and yet filled it to bursting all at the same time.

He gave a brief nod and Bella smiled. She could've sworn she saw his eyes light up when she did. But she shook it off, attributing it to her age and the trickery her mind frequently worked on her.

She gestured toward the living room and all turned to follow where she led. Edward brought up the rear, Bella's hand gently stopping him before he entered the room.

She wanted nothing more than to yell at him, smack him in the head and give his shoulders a firm shake to ensure he would not ruin this meeting any more for their daughter. But she knew this was not the best way to deal with the man she had been married to for the last eighteen years. Not the best way to get what her daughter so desperately needed, craved even.

She made sure to keep her voice low so the other two couldn't really hear them. "Honey, I'm begging you. Please. Be nice, okay? He seems very nice and very polite. So please, just give him a chance? For Renesmee?"

Edward's frown deepened and he never raised his eyes.

"For me?"

Edward sighed and then looked up at her. He dragged a hand through his bronze hair, messing it just a bit in his frustration. "Alright, Bella. I'll try. But don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with him. I mean, he didn't even ask me for her hand!"

Bella internally rolled her eyes. "You're so old-fashioned, Edward. Please, just let it go."

Edward's eyes snapped to her face angrily.

"For now."

She had to work fast to soothe that temper. It worked. Edward gave her a miniscule version of the smile she loved. _Her_ smile.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get on with this then."

Bella nodded and then inserted her hand into her husband's and turned to draw them into the room.

Renesmee and Jacob were already sitting down on the loveseat, her snuggled up into him with their hands clasped between them, watching them intently. Bella smiled and pulled Edward to sit with her on the couch facing them.

Bella glanced at Edward and saw that his scowl was back. She wanted to sigh out her irritation to the world but managed to form it into a tight smile before she turned back to her daughter and future son-in-law. It was more than apparent she would have to start this conversation. Edward definitely was not going to. She just hoped he would rein in his attitude a bit once she did.

"So, where did you two meet?"

Renesmee looked at Jacob who grinned back at her.

"Well, while I was at school, you remember how bad my car was acting up right, Mom?"

Bella nodded. Oh she remembered, alright. More than once she had tried to convince her husband to allow their daughter to buy a newer, more dependable car and more than once, she failed to get through that block of a head he had. She felt the old familiar annoyance at her husband's overboard survivalist mentality when it came to Renesmee.

_"If she wants a new car so bad, let her figure out a way to pay for it herself. You know, a job might help. She's eighteen now and living in the real world. I mean, we had to figure things out on our own well before we were eighteen, remember? Come on, Bella, how else is she going to learn?"_

Pleas for worries of her daughter's safety and Bella's peace of mind fell on deaf ears. Reminders that Renesmee was in school full-time and that any part-time job would not come close to covering car payments were ignored. Ultimately, Bella lost that battle.

Well, lost but not completely. Every month, Bella would secretly send their daughter a check from her own personal account, thanking any higher power above that she and Edward had decided to keep separate accounts besides their joint one. Just a little something from mother to daughter that _Daddy_ didn't need to know about. You know, to help with books and gas and such. A cell phone was helpful, too. You never know when you might need it.

Renesmee continuing the story broke into her thoughts.

"One day, Lindsey and I were running to the library when the car started bucking and wouldn't stop. Then, just as I had pulled over to the side of the road to see what was wrong, the car died."

Bella's heart stopped. Even though her daughter was sitting right here in front of her, safe as can be, and this event clearly happened a while back, it didn't prevent her blood from turning to ice when she heard of the predicament Renesmee had been in. Poor Renesmee, she must have been so frightened and helpless.

"Mom, breathe. I'm right here."

She felt Edward's hand rubbing small circles on her back. Her husband and daughter knew her too well.

"Sorry. Continue." Renesmee didn't, clearly not believing her mother was miraculously recovered in an instant. The circles on her back were making a wider arc than before. Jacob was watching her worriedly.

Bella laughed, forcing a brilliant smile onto her face. "I'm fine. Please, continue the story."

Renesmee rolled her eyes but acquiesced none the less.

"So, I-I mean Lindsey got out her cell phone and called her boyfriend to see if he could come help us."

Bella was relieved. Lindsey was her daughter's roommate and a very sensible one at that.

"But he couldn't. He was still stuck at work so he gave Lindsey the number to one of his friends that worked in a garage. I was going to call you and Dad but Lindsey said there was no point, that it was most likely something minor and that this friend could take care of it for us."

Bella narrowed her eyes. Okay, maybe the girl wasn't so sensible.

"She called the friend, Alex, but he was tied up at the garage. So he sent someone to come help us."

Bella's heart started to race. Edward's hand had never left her back and she turned to him, giving him a death glare so fierce he retracted his arm and had the decency to look sheepish. She had told him that car was a piece of crap when he had the audacity to buy it for their only daughter.

Bella forced herself to look away and focus back on the two people in front of her. She smiled once again, encouraging Renesmee to go on.

"And that someone turned out to be this guy, right here." She turned and flashed Jacob a bright smile.

Bella let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. Thank God.

Jacob in turn gave a warm smile to his fiancée before looking back up at her parents. His eyes caught Bella's and again she felt extremely comfortable and calm at once. Like she'd known him forever. She found herself wondering if this is how her daughter found herself falling in love with this man.

She shook the thought from her head and turned her eyes back to Renesmee's happy face.

"So Jacob here came to save us. And would not stop hitting on me!"

Jacob, whose eyes had been fixated on Bella before, turned to chuckle at her daughter. "That's not true, Nessie! You were the one who asked me out!"

"Oh please! You were so hitting on me, flirting with me, staring at me, telling me I was gorgeous, letting your hand just casually hold mine for like five minutes when you met me! Not to mention how long those hands stayed on my hips!" Renesmee giggled while Jacob blushed and smiled good-naturedly. Well, it looked like he might be blushing. Maybe it was a trick of the light, Bella really couldn't be sure.

A loud throat clearing echoed in the room and all eyes fell on Edward who didn't seem to be partaking in the happy playfulness of the moment. "Go on, Renesmee."

Renesmee's grin fell and she became all business at once. Jacob never lost his but it did seem more...subdued as his eyes fell to his lap. Bella pinched her husband on his thigh, earning her a nice glare which she was more than happy to return.

"Well, what happened was I fell and Jacob went to catch me. You know how much I'm like you, Mom. I trip at every little thing and sure enough, my feet found this huge rock. And before I knew it, I was flying. But...Jacob saved me."

Her daughter turned to Jacob and smiled gratefully at him. His smile widened as he brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed hers.

Bella heard a disgusted snort on her left. She turned and found Edward's malevolent stare focused on the russet hands wrapped around his daughter's.

This was going to be a long night.

-TOINTWAF-

Shockingly, dinner went as successfully as it could considering the circumstances. They had talked and laughed while Edward sulked and barely touched his food.

Bella really liked this Jacob. He was a decent young man with manners (how rare those seem to be in this day and age), a quiet yet kind disposition, a heart-warming laugh along with a heart-breaking smile and Renesmee was head over heels in love with him.

After Jacob had saved Renesmee from that terrible fall, he had towed the car back to the garage after dropping the girls back at their dorm. He had asked for her number, she gave it to him, they went out on a few dates and as they say, the rest is history.

He was 24 (a bit older than Renesmee but hey, at least he wasn't 45 or anything like that), worked at the garage full-time, was taking an online course or two (which Edward had disgracefully scoffed at) so he could continue his education even if he was working all the time, and was living with a roommate in a nice apartment near the school.

Apparently, he and his childhood friend Embry decided to move in together and were able to find a decent sized place for a really decent amount of rent. Jacob loved what he was doing; he had always been into cars since he was old enough to hold a socket wrench. Bella had laughed at that, imagining a miniature version of this man running around with the tool, smiling _that_ smile so big.

He was raised by his father, Billy and had two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. They were twins. His mother, Sarah, had died in a car accident when he was younger. Bella's heart broke for him. How horrible that must've been. When she had told him she was sorry, laying her hand on his in gentle reassurance, she was surprised that he grasped hers firmly, turning _that_ smile on her.

"That's okay. It happened a really long time ago. I'm just grateful that I had her for as long as I did." The smile turned warmer (if that was possible) as Bella felt the heat melting off his skin into hers. For some reason, the temperature made her a little uncomfortable. How could anyone's hands be so warm all the time? She was used to Edward's cold ones. Even Renesmee's could be a little chilly every now and then.

She had softly pulled her hand away but smiled just as warmly back at him while she did. His eyes held her immobile in his gaze. She didn't know why but it was almost as if they were looking into her soul, trying to figure her out. Almost. Bella begrudgingly forced her stare from his and turned back to the rest of her family who were too busy conversing to notice Bella had lost herself in the moment. She could get lost in those eyes for days. She had to be more vigilant in the future or she was going to embarrass herself.

Edward was chiding Renesmee for not visiting more often. Renesmee was growing agitated as she sweetly stated that she didn't have the money, giving her father a knowing look. Edward gave her a sarcastic reply, something along the lines of "Well, maybe if you would get yourself a job..." Bella saw Renesmee tense in response. She knew she was going to have to intervene and play referee pretty soon.

Just as she was about to step in, she felt a shy warm touch on her hand. She looked down to find Jacob's hand covering hers once more. She slowly brought her eyes up to his and the look in them confused her. They were lit with something she couldn't understand and to make matters worse, she could feel jolts of electricity flowing from his palm to hers that she hadn't felt before. The jolts were traveling up her arm and into her body, electrifying her all over, making her shiver and taking her breath away. His smile was still there but had a more knowing slant to it. What the hell?

He squeezed her hand and pulled away and for the first time, Bella felt cold. For some strange reason, she found herself wishing he would hold her hand again, if only to share his uncommon warmth with her. His eyes never left her and she could swear she saw something different in them now. Deep down, she knew what it was but she couldn't find the name. Her heart was starting to thump harder, causing her breaths to shorten. What the hell was going on?

But Jacob's eyes refused to give her the answer and his smile only melted into a smirk. A gentle smirk, but a smirk none the less.

Bella knew she should be offended, disgusted, outraged. Was he...hitting on her? No, no, no. If that was the case, he surely would've done something else, something more intimate and obvious to capture her attention and assure her of his interest. No, he wasn't hitting on her. Bella was just overwhelmed with all the changes that were happening, her only daughter getting married at such a young age and everything. And she was starting to lose her mind. Bella heard shouts as did Jacob and they both turned towards the source of the sounds. Yeah, Bella was losing her mind and it wasn't hard to see why.

Father and daughter were locked in a fiery confrontation that would have intimidated anyone else, making them think twice about interfering. But not Bella.

"Renesmee, you should have told us the truth! How could you not tell us that you're living with him?!"

Bella's eyes snapped from her husband to her daughter. What?

"Because Daddy I knew you'd freak out just like you are now! I'm nineteen! I don't have to ask your permission to live somewhere! I don't have to ask your permission for anything!"

Edward's eyes flashed. _Oh no._

"Yes, Renesmee, you damn well do have to ask for my permission! I'm your father and that's it! I don't care if you're nineteen or thirty-five or fifty! You will always have to ask for my permission!"

Tears started streaming down Renesmee's face but she didn't back down. Bella knew this was getting out of hand and fast. "Edward, that's enough!"

Edward snapped his head to Bella. "No, Bella, that is not enough! This is! I've had enough! She's nineteen years old, marrying this...this...damn mutt and now she's telling me that she's dropping out of school?! And she's been living with him for the past three months?!" Bella winced at the derogatory term he had spouted in his anger. Her eyes quickly scanned Jacob but she only saw a concerned expression on his face aimed at Renesmee. She could see he was angry and she was worried. Renesmee shook her head at him, causing more tears to fall from her eyes in the process. He looked pained, torn. Bella saw him swallow and then avert his eyes to his plate, his fists clenched.

Renesmee and Bella both turned back to Edward who was staring down at his plate, too. Renesmee took the opportunity to wipe her cheeks with her fingers. Bella grabbed her daughter's hand, trying to soothe her. Renesmee smiled at her gratefully.

"Renesmee, I am your father and I know what's best for you. You want to leave school so bad? Fine. You will move back home and go to work. I refuse to play along with this charade so you can mess up your life at nineteen. You are moving back home and that's it, end of discussion. I forbid you from marrying him and that's final!" The demands that had started in a low, deadly tone increased in volume as he got to the last part. With that last word, Edward stood up from his chair, scraping the floor loudly making Bella cringe and then stormed up the stairs to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to do damage control and fast. Edward could be dealt with later. She opened her eyes and took in her daughter's tear-filled expression.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I'll talk to your father. He's just...surprised. That's all. Don't worry, everything will be okay." She squeezed her daughter's hand in reassurance.

A sob escaped Renesmee's chest and she leapt out of her chair, running to the bathroom down the hall and slamming the door shut.

Bella heard Jacob moving his chair back quietly as he made to get up. He gave her a small smile and she smiled apologetically in return, placing her forehead in her left hand as she looked at him.

"Sorry." She couldn't help but whisper.

Jacob stopped and then reached down, taking her right hand in his.

She felt the jolting warmth again and she began to feel a tad uncomfortable. But his dark eyes captivated her, melting all her uneasiness away. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before placing it back down on the table. He wore the smile she was beginning to like on him and his eyes conveyed sympathy amidst apology as he rose and made his way towards the direction Renesmee had run off to.

Bella was frozen, unable to move. Her heart had stopped, her breaths ceased when he kissed her, forcing her lungs to plea with her for air. She granted it, but only allowed small, shallow breaths to fill her.

If it were possible, his lips were warmer than his hand. Hotter even. The electricity she had felt when he held her hand was nothing compared to the feelings she had gotten when he kissed it. She was still dizzy and somewhat breathless when his fiery lips branded themselves into her skin. She almost had an irrational desire to place her own lips where his had been moments ago, letting her tongue slip out to lick the spot in an attempt to see what her skin mixed with the scent from his would taste like. And then that thought train jumped onto another track. She wondered what his lips would taste like. Those full, warm, gorgeous lips...

Bella shook her head roughly, trying to clear those disgusting images from her head. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed to be slapped and slapped hard. And then remorse and shame flooded in. She was a horrible person in deed. Here her family is in the middle of what appears to be another crisis yet again and she's thinking these vile dirty thoughts in her head? She really hated herself in this moment.

She glanced at the unfinished plates and empty table around her.

Edward was sulking in his office upstairs, blasting classical music, no doubt in an effort to calm his nerves.

Renesmee was sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom, the closed door not muffling her cries by one bit.

Jacob was at the door, knocking softly. "Please, honey, let me in. Please." His pleas were falling on deaf ears as Renesmee refused to open the door.

Bella slowly lifted her wine glass to her lips. She had her work cut out for her.

All in all, yes, the dinner had been a success considering the circumstances.


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella had been right. Her work had been cut out for her.

Finally, after hearing Jacob's unanswered pleas fall uselessly on the panel of the wooden door and the mournful somber tones of Beethoven flowing down the stairs towards her, Bella stood up and made her way down the hall.

Jacob saw her and gave her a small tight smile, his eyes pleading and yet relieved.

"She won't let me in." Renesmee's sniffles and ragged sobs peppered the air between them.

Bella nodded and turned towards the door, placing both palms flat on the cedar, as she leaned against it.

She was about to speak when she felt him right behind her; close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body. How was it possible someone was that hot?

She had asked him at the beginning of dinner if he was feeling alright. When he had stared at her in confusion, she had clarified with "It's just that you're so hot, Jacob. When we shook hands before, you feel as if you have a fever…." She had laid a hand against his forehead and then blushed furiously when everyone stared at her in shock.

"Mom…." Renesmee was just as red as she was and looking like she could die. Edward was scowling at her for showing any kindness to the unwelcome intruder into their family.

She had dropped her hand and went back to her dinner. "I'm sorry. Forgive me," she had whispered nervously.

Jacob had chuckled warmly. "Not at all, Bella. I do run a little hotter than most people. Doc says it's something with my body temperature so everyone always thinks I have a fever. It's been that way since I was about 16 or so."

He had then waited until he caught her eye again and gave her a reassuring smile to show her he hadn't been offended or weirded out by her concern. When Renesmee had been absorbed in regaling her father with a summary of her classes and what she had learned this past semester, Jacob had casually let his hand brush against hers, making her nearly gasp at the contact. With that rush of heat came comfort that quickly calmed her nerves. At the time, she had thought it accidental. But now, she wasn't so sure.

She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. For some reason, he was pushing her physical boundaries and rather than being the strong, level-headed woman she normally is, she found herself allowing him to. She was very confused and a little annoyed. More so herself than at him.

She turned her head slightly to look at him and her heart jumped. He was a lot closer than she had initially expected. If she dared to move forward just an inch, not even, her hairline would brush against his bottom lip.

His eyes were focused on the door, almost as if he could somehow burn holes through the wood, seeing the girl he loved in hopes of getting her sobs to cease. He seemed to sense Bella's gaze on him, causing him to turn and meet Bella's eyes.

That little smile appeared again, his eyes unashamedly pleading with her to work her magic.

Bella slowly let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She shook her head gently, trying to clear away all of the clutter in her mind that seemed to accumulate in his presence and brought her eyes back to the door in front of her.

He was genuinely concerned for her daughter. She wanted to smack herself across the face for even entertaining such horrifying notions. It must be the wine, blurring what little sanity she had left from her family's display earlier.

Although, she didn't recall consuming more than half a glass the entire night. This only made her feel more disgusted with herself.

"Renesmee," The sobs dropped a notch in volume but continued none the less. "Sweetheart, please let me in."

They waited silently for a minute, anxiously awaiting to hear the click of the lock.

Nothing.

Bella turned to meet Jacob's dark eyes again. He looked upset, worried. Her heart constricted with warmth at the care and concern he showed for her daughter. Renesmee had found a good one.

She broke her stare and knocked softly on the door. "Sweetheart, come on. We're all worried about you out here. Open the door and let me in." The sobs continued, unbroken in their rhythm. "Please."

The sobs stopped and the sniffles took over. To Bella's relief, they moved closer until she heard the click she had been anxiously waiting for. Bella gripped the knob, turning to throw a small smile at Jacob, who in turn gave her a relieved one and a slight nod in understanding, before she opened the door and walked in, closing it quietly behind her.

Renesmee's beautiful face was raw with the hurt and frustration she was feeling. Her chocolate eyes were glistening with the pain she was feeling. Bella's heart ached for her.

"Aw sweetheart, it's going to be okay. I promise. Come here."

Renesmee rushed into her awaiting arms and clung tight. Bella stroked her curls gently as she shushed in her ear. "It's okay, sweetie. I promise. I'll talk to your father."

Renesmee pulled away, a look of revulsion on her young face.

"My father?!" Bella winced at the increase in shrill volume. "He doesn't have the right to be called my father. How dare he think he can talk to me like that, treat me the way he did in front of my fiancé?! I'm nineteen, Mom! I'm an adult! He has to stop treating me like a child!"

Internally, Bella rolled her eyes at the dramatics coming from her daughter but she sympathized with her as well. Edward had been irrational and unjustified in his overreaction tonight. And she would speak with him about it. But right now, things needed to calm down. And quickly.

"Sweetheart, I know you're an adult. I understand that. Your father does, too. He's just having...a hard time with all of this. I mean, here you are, a beautiful young woman, all grown up, who recently just got engaged. It's hard on him, you know? First, you went away to school, you haven't been home in a while-"

"But Mom-"

"I know. I know why not but my point is, he hasn't seen you in a while and then a few days ago, you call up and drop the news that you're not only engaged but engaged to someone we don't know, someone we've never met before. It's a lot to take in, Renesmee."

"But Mom I-"

"I know. I know that. Listen, I'm not saying he was right in the way he acted tonight. I'm not. But look at it from his perspective, honey. This isn't easy for him. And he hasn't really had a free minute to let this digest properly. He's been busy at work plus we were scrambling to get everything ready for you and Jacob to come here. I mean, it's been a rough few days on him. And you know, he still thinks of you as his little girl. No matter how old you get, you're always going to be his little girl."

"But Mom, I'm not a little girl! I'm nineteen!"

"I know you are, honey. I know. Listen, I will talk to your father, okay? So don't worry about that. But Renesmee,"

Renesmee looked at her fearfully for Bella's tone had gone from soft and tender to stern and serious in a second.

"You should have told us that you were living with Jacob. And that you were considering leaving school. Not to mention how serious you and Jacob have been getting. It's not right to keep those kinds of big decisions from us, especially since we're paying your intuition." Bella leveled her gaze at her daughter. She hated being strict with her but Renesmee had really let her down and cruelly disappointed her. How could she keep these things from them? From her _mother_?

Renesmee sniffled and bit her lower lip, intent on the piece of floor she was focusing on, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just...well...I didn't want Dad flipping out on me if he knew. You know how he gets."

Bella sighed. Yeah, she did know. Tonight had been a prime example. But still, that didn't mean Renesmee was off the hook. "Yes, but he's still your father. And I'm still your mother. You should have told me."

Renesmee sniffled once more, then looked at her mother with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom." Her voice was breaking as she waited for her mother's next words.

Bella gave her a small smile in gentle reassurance. "It's alright, honey. Just please...don't do it again. Keep us in the loop, let us know what's going on with you. That way we might avoid these types of reactions in the future." Bella inclined her head upwards in the direction of the office on the level above to accentuate her meaning.

Renesmee nodded, letting a few more tears fall onto her cheeks with the motion, sniffled and then threw her arms around her mother.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping her daughter in a tender embrace.

After a minute or two, Bella pulled away slowly to look at her daughter. "Now, what do you say we clean up and go out there to see Jacob? He's very worried about you."

Renesmee nodded again and wiped under her eyes. She turned towards the sink to wash her face. Bella continued to stroke her hair while she waited patiently for her to finish up.

After much primping and a last assessment in the mirror, Bella have her daughter a final assuring nod and a warm smile. Renesmee smiled in return and opened the door to find Jacob standing there, looking relieved.

He held out his arms and Renesmee ran straight into them, burying her face into his chest. He kissed the side of her head lovingly and hugged her tight. He then tilted his head to whisper to her. "You okay?"

Renesmee nodded against him and buried herself further into him. He sighed and buried his head down into her neck, closing his eyes.

Bella quietly sidestepped them and made her way back into the dining room to give them their privacy. She could still hear the music being blasted down the stairs as she passed them. She just glared back at it, shaking her head and sighing. She'd deal with that one later.

She slowly made her way to the table and began gathering the plates. She piled them one on top of the other carefully, making sure to scrape any leftover food onto the top plate before she did. She then carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the counter.

She repeated this process several times until she only had the chicken and the mashed potatoes left. She decided to let them wait a minute and began to clear the first dish, scraping the food into the garbage.

Tonight had been a very weird night yet typical. She just couldn't wait for it to be over. She knew she still had one thing left to do before she could sink into the escape of sleep. And that was deal with her ornery child-acting husband. She sighed heavily. That was not going to be fun at all.

She placed the last dish in the dishwasher, rinsed her hands quickly in the sink and quickly dried her hands on the dish towel in the drying rack. She turned around to go and get the last items from the table when she almost bumped into Jacob, the two large plates in his hands.

She gasped and held her hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to but he had scared her. She hadn't even heard him come into the kitchen.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Her chest was still heaving up and down rapidly but she cleared her throat quietly and made a valiant effort to speak. She moved her hand down to her chest, hoping it would help her gain some control over her speeding heart. "That's okay. I just didn't hear you come in."

He smiled that warm genuine smile at her and again she felt as if she were losing herself in this man that she had just met. His eyes, bright and inviting, were pulling her in. She could feel herself falling as if standing on the very edge of a cliff.

"Yeah. I...kinda figured."

She forced a smile in return as she snapped herself back to reality. Damn, she had been caught staring. Again. Dammit.

"Here. Let me take those for you."

She held out her hands but instead of giving them to her, he turned and placed both dishes on the empty counter beside her. He had moved a little closer to her in order to do this and her heart sped up even faster. He was so close to her she could smell him. Something woodsy and musky. Before she could do anything, she caught herself inhaling deeply.

The scent worked its way into her nostrils and down her throat, filling her body, her veins, her blood, making her heady with the tantalizing aroma. Her eyes shut halfway and the hairs on her arms stood on end. A shocking chill swept through her just then, leaving her nearly breathless. In his efforts, he had accidentally brushed the side of her body. It had only been for a second but an overpowering second for Bella nonetheless.

His forearm had grazed her side when placing the plates down causing that full body shiver that almost caused her to fall to her knees. She had a shirt on and his arm was covered by the sleeve of his shirt. She wondered if that had been her body's reaction to just the feel of him through fabric, what would the feeling be like with nothing in between them. Just skin on skin.

And that thought made her come to her senses quickly and move away before he could take in her reaction to his close proximity. She turned back to the sink, silently cursing herself for getting the dishes done so now she wouldn't have enough to keep her busy so she could avoid him.

Him. Her guest. No. More than that. Her future son-in-law. Her daughter's fiancé. What the hell was wrong with her?

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep silent breath. Then she opened them and turned on the sink, beginning to wet the sponge and apply detergent to it. "Thank you."

She knew he heard her. He hadn't moved since he placed the plates down. For some reason, he wouldn't. And each second he didn't was another torturing second for Bella. She began to get irritated. What the hell was he doing?

She couldn't put the food away, not yet. That would require turning and facing him and she wasn't sure she could do that. But now, she was out of dishes. So she began wiping the sink down. And with each stroke of the sponge, she let out a silent plea._ Please go back into the dining room. Please go see her. Please step back. Please. Please. Please._

She could feel herself about to lose control and turning around, asking him to give her space. The proper amount of space a man should give his future mother-in-law, especially with his fiancée and her father in the house.

She rinsed the sink for the third time when she finally reached her breaking point. She shut off the sink, dropped the sponge and turned to look at him.

His eyes were tight with worry and it startled her. What was he worried about? Had he felt the same thing she had?

But that was easily avoidable. He just needed to step back and all proper boundaries would be restored. So why worry when it was such an easy thing to fix?

"Is there something you needed, Jacob?"

He winced. She silently cursed herself again. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. It's just...he was making her very uncomfortable right now. She was having thoughts no mother should have about the man her daughter is going to marry. No married mother. And as hard a time as she was having pushing away those thoughts on her own, he didn't need to make it any harder by standing less than two feet from her.

He looked down and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He began to rub it slowly and then chanced a glance back at her. "Sorry. I, uh, I just wanted to make sure...that you were...okay."

Bella's eyes widened and then narrowed at him. He looked nervous. With each rub of his neck, he stroked away her irritation, making way for sympathy and reassurance.

She smiled a small smile. "I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't?"

He lowered his eyes again, his arm ceasing its movements and bit his bottom lip. He dropped his hand and then looked up at her. "It's just that...well...I heard what you said in there. I didn't mean to, it's just I was worried about Nessie and so I stayed by the door and I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear." He stammered quickly once he saw Bella's eyes narrow even further upon hearing his reason for being anxious.

He bit his lip harder, dropped his head and took a deep breath. She felt her heart hurt for him and how stressed he seemed to be. She wanted nothing more than to assuage that anguish she could see written clearly on his young beautiful face. He was too young for worry lines.

And just like that, her brain shut off and her body began acting out of instinct. She took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey."

He looked up at her, the worry still there. She smiled wider at him.

"What is it that you heard me say?"

He bit his lip again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know...I mean, I had no idea that she hadn't told you that...well...that she was...living with me."

Bella nodded and shrugged.

"Well, yes, she should have told us but I don't understand why you would feel the need to apologize for it. It was her responsibility, not yours. We didn't even know each other before tonight, so how could you have told us?"

Her words had meant to be comforting, reassuring even. They were anything but. His face looked even sadder and his eyes tightened further, his head dropping back down to stare at the floor behind her.

"I know."

Her eyes narrowed even further.

He met her eyes and whispered to her.

"I just wish..."

She stared into those dark depths, suddenly very conscious of the heat against her hand that somehow was still glued to his shoulder.

She went to remove it and as she slowly pulled it back, he grasped it gently. She gave him a warning look and tried to pull her hand back again but he wouldn't let go.

She tilted her head and looked at him sternly. She hated that she had to be like this with him. She genuinely liked him but right now, he was pushing it and fast.

"Jacob..."

He smiled at her despite the warning in her voice. Not a cocky or mischievous smile. Just that heartwarming smile with a little shyness behind it.

He began to massage the back of her hand with his thumb softly.

She could feel the heat beginning to spread throughout the area he was rubbing back and forth with the rough pad of his thumb. She felt a miniscule version of the chill she felt earlier sweep through her, making her gasp and widen her eyes from the effect of it.

How was he doing this to her?

And better yet, _why_ was he doing this to her?

She swallowed thickly and looked down to where their hands were touching.

"J-Jacob..."

He didn't stop, only took a step closer to her, bringing them within inches of each other.

She went to take a step back when her back hit the counter behind her.

The way he had moved forward positioned him in front of her and around her. She was trapped and there was no escape.

She lifted her eyes to his angrily.

It pissed her off even more that the smile was still there on his face and he was looking at her...hopefully?

Was he serious?

She should rip her hand out of his, slap him, push him back, yelling at him to get away from her, but somehow those eyes wouldn't let her. They paralyzed her. She didn't _want_ to do any of that. A traitorous part of her wanted to stay right here, like this, with him.

She injected as much venom in her tone as she could.

"Jacob, please step back."

He stared down at her earnestly.

"No."

Her eyes widened further. Did he just tell her no? Was he suicidal? All she had to do was yell for her husband and this ma-boy would be out the door so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.

She gritted her teeth.

"Jacob, I suggest you step back and let me pass. This is very inappropriate."

The smile wiped from his face and he whispered to her again but still wouldn't move or release her hand.

"What's inappropriate?"

She stared at him incredulously. Was he kidding?

She glared at him.

"You know what I'm referring to. You are making me very uncomfortable. Now I suggest you stop and move away before _Mr. Cullen _sees you."

The threat was very clear in her tone. A pained expression crossed his face and he lowered his eyes. Good. She would not tolerate this.

But instead of adhering to her wishes, he merely stopped rubbing her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it reverently before releasing it.

His eyes lifted to hers and she winced at the sadness she saw in there.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

He stepped back and hung his head.

As pissed as she had been a minute ago, she now felt regretful of being so harsh with him.

Hadn't he told her that his mother died when he was very young? Shit. That must be it then. From what he had told her, his father had never remarried and it sounded like there wasn't a female touch in the Black household growing up except for his sisters. And she was sure that those girls had been far too busy growing up themselves, consumed with boys and talking on the phone and going to the mall, than to worry about Jacob and what he needed. Maybe this was the reason then. Maybe he didn't know how to act around her.

She just needed to set the boundaries, that's all. Then all would be well, no further problems.

She moved forward and cupped his chin gently, as she would do with Renesmee, and lifted his head slowly to meet her. His eyes were sadder than before if that was possible.

"Jacob. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be...rude or mean in any way. It's just that...well...there's certain things that are...inappropriate. That's all. We steer clear of those and we'll be fine. Okay?"

Jacob nodded and then she saw his eyes flicker down to her mouth. Did he really just do that? Then his eyes flickered back up to hers. She felt a shock to her system when she thought of just how those lips would feel kissing hers. Shit. She needed to snap out of it and fast.

She removed her hand and he frowned.

"Why is _this_ inappropriate, Bella?"

Her jaw dropped. No, there was no way that he was that naive. Mother or no. Female presence or not, growing up. No way.

"Okay, Jacob. Listen. Let's get something straight. You're engaged to _my_ daughter. And I am married to your father-in-law to be. Okay? Now listen, you seem like a nice _boy_," She saw him wince at the word. Good. This point needed to be driven home. "And I like you. You seem good for Renesmee. But if this is some kind of game, then you need to get all of this out of your head and stop right now. Because I will not stand for this. Keep making a move on me and you will be out of here so fast, you won't know wha-"

His eyes flashed and he leaned forward and kissed her, cutting off her rant.

It was like a jolt of electricity, like a lightning strike, stealing her breath away.

She pulled back and went to slap him hard when he caught her wrist.

"Okay, that's it. I want you out of here. Go now before I yell for Edward."

His eyes were lit up and he was breathing harshly, releasing her hand.

She pointed at the open archway.

"Go!"

His eyes flashed again and he lowered his hand.

"No."

She scoffed, lowered her hand and turned on her heel.

"Fine. I'll have Edward throw you out."

But he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into him.

She went to yell but he covered her hand with his mouth, forbidding any sounds to escape.

"Don't. I'm not trying to hurt you or make you uncomfortable or anything. I just..." He sighed heavily into her ear. She tried to struggle but he held her tight. "I don't know why I feel this way, Bella. Ever since I met you...I can't stop thinking about you. I know that's wrong and I'm sorry. I'm not like this, I promise you. I'm not some guy who's just led around by his dick and looking for the next fuck. Nessie's been the only one for me, the only one I've ever wanted. I haven't even looked at another woman since. But you...there's something about you. I don't know what it is but it's driving me crazy, making me think things..." He shook his head and she could see him on the side of her. Was this man insane? Was he going to hurt her? Should she elbow him in the ribs right now? Had her daughter been shacked up with a psycho all this time? Oh God.

He sighed again and turned to look at her. "It's like I can't control it. I want to be near you. No. I _have_ to be near you. I know this all sounds insane and I've pretty much just convinced you I'm off my rocker but I swear to you, Bella, I'm not like this. This has never...happened before. I can't make sense of it. And I think you feel the same way, too. I saw how you reacted when I touched you earlier."

She internally groaned. Dammit.

He looked at her pleadingly.

"Bella, please help me. Please help me to make some sense out of this. I love Nessie and I don't want to feel this way about anyone but her. Please. Will you help me?"

She stared wide-eyed at him. _How_ exactly did he plan on her helping him? What did he think she could do? And did he really expect her to fall for _that _one?

But as she looked into his eyes, something in there told her he wasn't lying. He was desperate, crazy desperate to figure out what was happening to him. And quite frankly, Bella didn't understand the attraction between them, either.

She gave a short nod.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'm gonna take my hand away now. Will you please not yell? I don't want to hurt Nessie. If she finds out what I'm feeling..."

Bella gave another short nod.

"Okay."

He slowly lowered his hand and released her. She stepped away from him as far as she could.

He watched her go and made no movement to stop her.

She knew she should scream for Edward, yell for Renesmee and tell her everything, let her see this man for what he really was. But then she saw that pleading look in his eyes again. Damn him. How she was supposed to be rational about all of this?

She took a deep breath and held onto the edge of the counter to steady herself.

"Jacob. I think you should leave."

His eyes looked pained. "Bella, please. I-"

She shook her head vigorously. "No. You want me to help you, I'm helping you. Where's Renesmee?"

He dropped his head down disappointedly.

"She's upstairs with her dad."

Bella strained to listen. Sure enough, the music was no longer blasting. Shit. What if they had heard her down here with him? Fuck.

Bella nodded and took another deep breath. She listened once more, didn't hear a sound and continued.

She turned away, leaning into the counter, staring out the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Okay. You're going to go get Renesmee and you're going to stick to her side like glue until you leave, which I suggest, is soon. And God help me Jacob, if I find out you're playing my daughter, I'll make you regret it. You got it?"

She turned to face him, his head still hanging low, his eyes on the floor. He nodded, not looking up at her.

She let out a breath. "Okay then."

His eyes lifted to hers and he looked hurt. She hated it when he looked that way at her. It was the first time he had ever done so and yet she hated it. She would never want him to look that way at her again. Ever. She would give anything...

"Bella, I'm sorry. I truly am."

He gave her a tight apologetic smile.

"Thank you for being kind and for your understanding. I'll leave you alone now."

He then turned around and began to walk out.

"Jacob!"

She couldn't help the squeak that escaped her mouth or the tight feeling in her stomach at the fear that if he walked out of the kitchen, she might never see him again.

He turned to look at her, his eyes pleading yet again.

Shit. What the hell was wrong with her?

She cleared her throat quietly and looked down at the counter.

"Maybe you should give them a few minutes. You know," She chanced a glance back up at him. "To work things out."

He nodded and smiled tightly again.

"I'll just wait in the living room then and wait for them to come back down."

And just like that, her brain left the room altogether.

She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

His eyes widened.

"What did you call me?"

She stammered. What had she said?

"J-Jake?"

His mouth dropped.

Her head was whirling. What? What was it that was making him look at her like that?

His mouth closed and she saw his jaw clench.

Shit.

Why was he angry with her all of a sudden?

For some unknown reason, she just couldn't bear to have him mad at her.

She dropped her eyes back down to the counter and sighed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, J-Jake."

She gasped and covered her mouth.

She just said it again. Fuck.

Before she could look back up at him, fearing the worst, he was right beside her.

His left hand made it to her waist and grasped it tightly. Her removed her hand from her mouth and crushed his lips to hers, drowning out any protests she might have made.

Oh God, she should stop this. She needed to. _What the fuck? Come on, Bella!_

But her lips were moving with his and soon her hands were buried in his hair, tangling themselves within the short strands, pulling him closer, impossibly closer. It didn't even register that her husband and daughter, _his_ fiancée, were upstairs. Once their lips connected, any other thoughts went right out the window. If it didn't feel like Jacob, smell like him, taste like him, it didn't exist.

He picked her up and placed her on the counter.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He stepped in between her parted legs and moved closer, the kiss never breaking, until he was right up against her.

She needed to stop this.

But instead of doing that, she moved towards him, to be closer, always closer. She didn't even stop herself when she wrapped her legs around him.

Fuck. This needed to stop. This was way past the boundaries. _Way_ past.

And then she felt it.

His tongue glided along her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She was startled. His tongue had felt so deliciously warm and wet and smooth and rough all at the same time. What would it be like to kiss him, _really_ kiss him?

She couldn't stop herself. She had to taste him. She slowly opened for him and he immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth, brushing against hers, begging it to move with his.

_No. Don't._

But her tongue ignored her and willingly met each stroke of his. And when it did, a moan escaped him into her mouth, making her shiver.

She had made him moan?

Oh God. This needed to stop. Where the fuck was her will power? Why did it feel like she was watching the scene from the outside, watching someone else moving and kissing him like this, powerless to stop it?

And then she felt his hands.

They had been placed on either side of her hips but as they kissed, they had slowly glided up her sides, stopping just right beneath her chest. He softly stroked them up and down, never willing to move them anywhere else.

And then without her consent, her body moved even closer to his. She just needed to be closer. Even like this, he was too far away. She pulled his hair tighter as she moved forward, making him groan. Oh God, the sounds he made and what they did to her...

He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, hell bent on tasting her fully now, no longer patient for her tongue to match his slow movements. His hands finally moved and made their way to the small of her back, grasping. One hand dipped and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly and ran his splayed fingers against the bare skin of her back.

She broke the kiss and gasped. His skin was so warm on hers, it was like fire, a delicious fire that had her head leaning back, her eyes closed as he kissed her neck. He grasped her skin so tight she knew his fingernails were making indentations in her back and yet she wouldn't even think to ask him to stop.

And then he reached _that_ spot, the one behind her ear and she gasped again, followed by a slight moan. She felt him smile against her skin and grasp her tighter.

"S-St-op. W-We h-have to. S-St-"

His lips covered hers again, this time taking her lower lip in between his teeth and pulling.

She groaned at the unexpected action.

He let her lip go but leaned in to whisper to her.

"I k-know we sh-should, Bella. But I-I c-can't."

Her half-lidded eyes stared at him.

His eyes were dark and there was a fire inside them.

He wanted her and bad. She could see it. And she could see that he was right, he wasn't going to stop, he couldn't.

And neither could she.

She pulled his face even closer to hers and looked at him sadly.

She didn't know what to say, how to make this right, how to fix it.

They had crossed the line and sprinted far away from it into the land of the forbidden.

How were they going to fix this? How was she ever going to live with herself knowing that she just cheated on her husband? With her daughter's fiancé? Oh God.

"Jake..."

His lips were on hers again but more gently this time.

He whispered his pleas into her mouth.

"Bel-la, pl-please don't ask me to st-op."

His hands were moving higher underneath her shirt, softly scratching their way up her back.

She laid her head back again but this time he went with her, unrelenting, unwilling to let her break away from him again.

And then his hands moved from underneath her shirt, making her whimper against his mouth, and he brought them to her face, taking it gently between them both.

"Bella..."

She looked at him and his eyes were still closed but he had stopped kissing her. They were both breathing heavily, swallowing repeatedly, trying to regain some oxygen that their lungs were desperately crying out for.

"Bella."

He had whispered it to her again.

His eyes slowly opened and looked at her. He lowered his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes and softly stroked her right cheek with his thumb.

Bella didn't move. She couldn't. It was as if she was frozen, stone even, and she just...couldn't.

"Bella."

She narrowed her eyes at him. That was the third time he'd said her name.

"Y-Yes?"

He smiled warmly at her.

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes even further at him.

His smile melted away and he looked sadly at her.

Without warning, he kissed her nose gently and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. He then brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Why _now_?"

Before she could ask him what he meant, there were footsteps on the stairs and she could hear her daughter's trilling voice. "Oh Daddy, stop being so old-fashioned! That's how it happens nowadays."

Within seconds, Jacob had lifted her down off the counter and pulled away, leaving her cold and empty, standing on the other side of the room, looking into the refrigerator as if searching for something. His hair was a bit disheveled but not horribly. She just hoped she looked presentable enough. She did a quick smooth down of her hair and clothes, then bit her lip and turned to the sink, turned on the water and began scrubbing the sink for the fourth time that evening.

And that's when it hit her. What the hell had she done?

His lips were like a brand, the feeling of them singed into her own and she was burning.

Shit.

"Jacob! There you are! Come here."

Bella heard the refrigerator door close and heard his footsteps leave the kitchen.

She stopped scrubbing and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

She felt alone, darker without him in the room. She craved his warmth near her.

Fuck, what had she done?

And then she heard her name.

"Bella."

And she wanted to cry when she realized it didn't sound as beautiful coming off those lips as it did _his_ only moments ago. She was in hell. And rightfully so. She was paying for her sins now.

She dropped the sponge, rinsed her hands, turned the faucet off, dried them and walked out of the room to find her daughter in Jacob's arms, smiling happily and Edward smiling warmly at Bella.

The only one who wasn't looking her way was Jacob himself. He was staring down at Renesmee lovingly. And for some sick twisted reason, that stung.

No. She deserved this. She had allowed the unthinkable to happen, the forbidden. This was her fault. And she would accept whatever punishment fate decided to give her.

"Yes, Edward?"

He smiled that crooked smile she loved and held his hand out to her. She took it and he put his arm around her.

"Love, I've invited Renesmee and Jacob to stay here for the night. They have a hotel room but why pay money for a room when they can stay here? That's what family's for, right?"

Bella looked at him quizzically. Who was he and what had he done with her husband? Hadn't he just been sulking about this whole thing upstairs twenty minutes ago?

"Daddy," They both turned to look at Renesmee. Not surprisingly, Jacob's eyes never left their daughter's face. "We're paying the money, anyway. Besides, all our stuff is there. We'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Edward smiled tightly. _Ah, there he is._

"Well, Renesmee, I'm sure Jacob here could run back quickly and get it. I don't feel comfortable letting you both stay in a hotel, spending money, when we have a perfectly usable guest room right here in the house. You wouldn't mind, would you Jacob?"

Renesmee frowned and Bella glared at her husband.

"Edward..."

Renesmee looked back up at Jacob pointedly, trying to convey her displeasure with the whole situation.

Jacob looked down at the floor and cleared his throat quietly.

"Of course not, sir. I'll run and grab them now. We'd love to stay here. Thank you for the offer. It's very kind of you."

Edward smiled wickedly in triumph. Renesmee glared at Jacob and Bella sank into Edward's side.

What the hell could Jacob be thinking? As much as she wanted her daughter safely under her roof, with what just happened in the kitchen, it wasn't a good idea for him to be here. _That_ was dangerous.

One look at his eyes when he finally lifted them to meet hers told her she was right.

Edward chuckled at her side and tightened his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly.

"Please. Call me Edward. Like Bella said, we're going to be family after all."

Bella swallowed and looked down.

Yes. Family indeed.

She looked back up to see Jacob kiss Renesmee on the head followed by a 'hmph' coming from her daughter, refusing to look at him. She saw him sigh heavily and then turn back to face them.

"I'll be back soon. Is there anything I can get for you while I'm out? Anything you need?"

All she wanted to do was grab him and throw her arms around him in a huge hug, never letting him go. How had he gotten to her so easily?

Edward smiled and looked down at her.

"Anything we need, love?"

Bella gave him a small smile and shook her head.

She then turned to Jacob whose eyes were following her every movement.

"No, Jacob. We're fine. Thank you."

His eyes looked at her sadly. Oh God, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

But to his credit, as soon as Edward turned to look at him, Jacob looked back at him and the sadness was gone. "Okay then. I'll leave now and be back shortly." He turned once more back to Renesmee who still refused to look at him and then walked out of the dining room into the foyer.

Edward chuckled again. "I have to say, I think I might like the boy after all."

Bella arched an eyebrow at him.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Feel like some coffee, love?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you, I'm okay. Would you like me to make some for you, though?"

He smiled wider. "No, that's okay. I'll make it. You cooked dinner. Why don't you go and relax?"

The guilt stabbed into her with such a force she was sure she'd never recover.

She bit her lip. "Okay. If you're sure."

He kissed her forehead again. "Positive."

He then turned to their still sulking daughter.

"Renesmee, care to join me?"

She glared at him.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do, Daddy."

He looked at her innocently.

"I don't know what you mean, sweetheart. I just want you guys to save your money. You're getting married soon, after all."

She glared even more intensely at him.

"Uh huh."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh Renesmee, stop acting like such a child. You tell me you want me to treat you like an adult and yet you refuse to act like one. Come on, I'll make us some coffee and we can talk about your plans. We'll give your mother some time to rest. She spent all day cooking for you and Jacob."

And without waiting for a reply, Edward walked into the kitchen, clearly expecting his daughter to follow. Renesmee turned and glared at Bella instead. Even though Bella knew she deserved the ferocious look, she couldn't imagine that Renesmee knew the reason she did. So then what was she looking at her that way for?

"Thanks, Mom."

Bella looked at her in confusion. "For what, honey?"

Renesmee glowered at her. "You know _what_. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let him talk to Jacob that way?"

Bella was completely lost now. What was she talking about?

"Honey, I don't know what you mean. Your father was completely respectful and polite to Jacob. What was I supposed to say?"

Renesmee went to answer but a soft yet stern "Renesmee," floated from the kitchen, cutting her off.

Renesmee blew her breath in a huff. "Whatever." And then she stomped off to the kitchen to join her father.

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair, stopping halfway.

Okay, she had fucked up big time and she just needed to relax and deal with the consequences. That could never happen again. And the sad, sinking feeling she felt deep in the pit of her stomach at the thought of never touching _him _again, never feeling his lips on hers or his hands on her skin, never hearing her name uttered so sweetly by that man, would just have to be banished to the deepest recesses of her soul.

She walked through the dining room into the foyer, intent on heading into the living room, when the front door opened, making her jump.

Jacob walked in and closed the door quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her and then looked back to the dining room, as if trying to see if she would be followed. He then looked in the other direction and ducked his head into the living room to see who was in there.

When satisfied, he stared at her and gave her that smile that was quickly becoming her favorite on him.

"I almost forgot,"

Her eyes widened. What? What had he forgotten that he clearly needed to tell her without the others around? Jesus, she needed to put a stop to all of this. She really did.

She was about to speak when he raised a hand, cutting her off.

"I just wanted to say,"

He stepped closer to her as he said it, making her take a step back when he grabbed her hand and held it in his gently yet firm, preventing her escape.

She looked at him pointedly.

He smiled wider, that fire back in his eyes.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella. I know you put a lot of time and effort into it and it was...incredible."

He moved in closer, making her breathing pick up and her heart race.

He lowered his head down a little so he could meet her eyes more evenly.

"Truly the best I've ever tasted."

Bella swallowed.

His smile turned into a smirk.

He wasn't talking about dinner.

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she should say anything. Should she say 'you're welcome' or 'no trouble at all. glad you enjoyed it,' keeping up the charade? Or would that just encourage him more?

Dammit.

Again, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

He lifted her hand to his lips, making her gulp quietly, looking back to the dining room in worry when she felt his tongue against her skin. Her head jerked back towards his and he was kissing her hand sensually.

Oh God.

As good as it felt and even though it sent her senses into overdrive, she wasn't stupid enough to be caught like this. Not when her husband was barely two rooms away.

She went to retrieve her hand but he held it fast. He gave it another kiss and then gently lowered her hand back down and released it. She pulled it back and cradled it in her other one, as if he had burned her or something. She _did_ feel as if she were on fire...

He leaned in more, making her nervous, wondering why she still had yet to take a step back from him.

He whispered into her ear, making her shiver with his warm breath.

"I can't wait to kiss you again, Bella."

Her breath caught and her eyes widened at his words.

"_Truly_ the best I've ever tasted."

Okay yeah, she needed to back away now.

She began to step away when he whispered again.

"I can't wait to taste more."

She gasped again when she felt his tongue on her lobe in a quick movement before pulling away from her, his smirk the biggest she'd ever seen it.

"I'll see you soon, Bella."

He said it in a normal tone and she just nodded.

She didn't trust herself to speak right now.

And in a dangerously fast move, he leaned in quickly and kissed her cheek, a little too close to her mouth for her liking and then turned, opened the door, and walked out.

She looked quickly towards the dining room.

No one there. Thank God.

She then looked back to the closed door.

She the unmarked hand to her cheek where his lips had just burned her.

She could feel that fire spreading throughout her body, working their way to her very nerve endings, making her feel like a live wire.

She closed her eyes in helpless defeat.

Yes, tonight was going to be a very long one indeed.


	3. The Confusion

**A/N: Just wanted to forewarn you guys that this story is going to get a bit lemony in this story from here on out. There are no lemons to speak of in this chapter but there will be in future ones, so please if adult content like that offends you, then don't read. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella gently rubbed the lotion into her legs as she thought of everything that had transpired in the last few hours.

Jacob had retrieved everything from the hotel and returned to the house where Edward was gleefully waiting.

Her husband could barely keep the smile off of his face as he offered Jacob the guest room to sleep in. Renesmee had balked but Edward had cut her off with a stern glare, asserting that there would be no protests. Renesmee had then looked to her mother but Bella had cowardly lowered her eyes to the floor. She was still too ashamed from what she had allowed to happen earlier to make any waves, worried her husband would see right through her and know she had betrayed him.

Jacob had laid a hand on Renesmee's shoulder, squeezing, and had graciously accepted the sleeping arrangements Edward had laid out for him. Bella made sure to never meet his gaze either. To his credit, he had not tried to get her alone or garner her attention in any way. For that, she was grateful.

She had merely offered a polite good night and then headed straight to the room she and Edward shared.

And that was where she was now. Edward had come in minutes earlier to prepare for bed while also informing her of Renesmee finally retiring to her old bedroom. Jacob had settled into the guest room at the opposite end of the hall. Bella could see the delight on his face as he told her he would be keeping their bedroom door open so as to detect any hint of sound coming from Renesmee's room should the two try to sneak around. Their daughter's room was nearer to theirs than Jacob's.

Bella nodded wordlessly and finished what she was doing before slipping underneath the sheets. Edward turned off the light and climbed into bed next to her. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Bella was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her wince.

"Are you alright, love? You've been very quiet."

Was she okay? Why did it suddenly make her skin crawl when her husband of nearly twenty years held her hand like this? What was wrong with her?

"Just tired, honey. It's been a long day."

He chuckled beside her and squeezed her hand. "That it has." He then let go of her hand to stroke her right knee softly. "You seem tense, love," Edward said in an entirely different whisper as his fingers walked higher on her bare leg. "You could use some relief."

Bella closed her eyes as Edward's hand climbed higher. She felt guilty when she imagined a very different hand in his place.

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck as he rubbed her on the outside of her panties. She pulled in a ragged breath and then pushed him gently away. "Edward. Not tonight. Renesmee's right down the hall."

He refused to take the hint and resumed his actions, kissing up to her ear. "I know, love. We'll be extra quiet, I promise."

He started to rub her harder and Bella gasped. She wanted to let him continue. She had been frustrated ever since that moment with Jacob downstairs and she definitely could use a release, one that was safe, here in her husband's arms. But at Jacob's name in her thoughts, her eyes flipped open and she pushed his hand away. "Honey, please. Not tonight. I don't feel comfortable."

He sighed angrily and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The guilt was now tenfold inside her chest. She moved toward him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. Once they return home, I promise I'll make it up to you." She kissed his cheek again and laid back down.

He didn't say another word and soon his snores filled the room. Bella stared off into space, her head too busy to fall asleep.

Once, she thought she heard a creak that came from the direction of her daughter's room. She shouldn't be surprised. Renesmee was rebellious in that way, much like she had been herself at her age, younger even. Still, it burned inside her chest to know that her daughter was climbing into Jacob's bed at that very moment, where she could be encased in his heat and not think twice about it. She shook her head clear of such stupid thoughts and tried to fall asleep once again.

Bella tossed and turned, never once breaking Edward's rhythm until she sighed and got out of bed. She threw on her silk robe and tied the belt. She glanced at Edward's sleeping form once more before she slipped out of their room and quietly headed down the hall and then descended the stairs.

She padded to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to retrieve some water. She poured herself a glass and then placed the water jug back in the fridge. She stared out the window at the dark patio. The moon was fuller tonight, casting a bright glow on nearly everything.

She finished her water, set the glass down in the sink and turned to have a near heart attack. Jacob was there, staring intently at her. Had she been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach? She went to scream, nearly jumping out of her skin at the shock, when he rushed towards her, covering her mouth once again.

Bella yanked his hand away and he held the index finger of his other one up to his lips. She took two deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Jacob," she whispered. "Quit doing that to me!"

"Sorry," he apologized. He watched her rub her chest worriedly. He in turn rubbed her upper arm. "I didn't mean to scare you."

And just as his touch always somehow did, it calmed her down and put her immediately at ease. "It's okay. What are you doing up?"

His hand discreetly moved from her arm to her back, still rubbing soothingly. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

She lowered her eyes and nervously crossed her arms to cover herself when she realized how she was dressed and the fact that he was without a shirt. "Same." She tried hard not to stare at the perfect body in front of her. How could anyone be that toned? Edward had always had a nice physique but these types of muscles were insane. And his chest looked so smooth….

She immediately realized she had fallen under his spell again and took a step back, making his hand fall to his side and his eyes sadden at the action.

She cleared her throat quietly. "I, um-I should head back up to bed. Edward's probably awake and wondering where I am." She hoped he didn't hear the shaking in her voice as she had.

"Bella."

She closed her eyes against the longing in his tone. There was such pleading in it that she wanted nothing more than to go wrap him up in her arms and never let him go. But she couldn't do that. He wasn't hers and she belonged to someone else. The father of his fiancée as a matter of fact, her daughter.

She felt the heat get closer and she backed up to the counter, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Please don't," she pleaded. She sighed heavily and then dropped her hands, staring at his feet. "I don't know what's going on but it has to stop. This has to stop." She raised her eyes to meet his and she saw them tighten.

"Bella," he started and stepped closer to her, trapping her in his arms as he leaned them against the counter on either side of her. "Please don't say that." He moved his nose along hers, making her shudder. "I can't stop this. Please don't ask me to."

She remembered his words from earlier and again, she found it impossible to think straight when he was so close. His nose skimmed across her cheek to her ear and then down her neck. He groaned quietly. "God, you smell so good."

Her eyes were already half shut, being intoxicated with his own scent, just like before. The words were out of her mouth before she even thought them. "What do I smell like?"

She felt wetness on her ear lobe and then felt him take it into his mouth, making her gasp slightly and then tilt her head in his direction. "Like strawberries…."

Without her permission, her fingers gripped his bare shoulders, enjoying the delicious heat that traveled through her at the contact.

"God, it's so good." He moaned into her ear and Bella nearly lost it. How could her scent please him so much?

He trailed his lips across her jaw line and up to her mouth. "I bet you taste just as good."

Those words and the implication had her body buzzing. She started breathing harshly as she felt a gushing warmth coat her panties. She saw his nostrils flare and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Bella," He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

No, she didn't. But she knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Bella was shocked at herself and horrified. Where were the other two most important thoughts that were always in her head? Why were they not surfacing right now, stopping her?

Her heart almost beat out of her chest when she felt his hot hand inch up her bare thigh, passing the hem of her robe and cupping her core. When he felt the dampness there, he groaned again.

"Bella, I can't stop," he whispered helplessly. "Please don't ask me to stop."

"Jacob, I—" His mouth crushed hers and within moments, his tongue was exploring her mouth greedily. He picked her up and she mindlessly wrapped her legs around his waist. He was carrying her somewhere and she had no idea where. As long as he kept kissing her like he was, nothing else mattered.

She only opened her eyes when she felt him sit her down on cold metal. He had carried her into the laundry room, leaving the light off and the door shut. Only the moonlight spilling through the window supplied the barest of light.

Before she could say a word, his lips were back on hers. She felt a slight tug and again her eyes flipped open, taking in Jake undoing the belt on her robe. She pushed him away gently, struggling for air.

"I can't. Jacob, I can't."

He leaned over her, cupping her cheeks, breathing fast and hard, his dark eyes boring into hers. She could see just how much he wanted her and how much it was killing him to stop.

"Bella…." He closed his eyes painfully.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She rained kisses over his face, not even sure why she was apologizing or attempting to soothe him. His hands gripped her thighs tighter and he buried his head in her neck, panting against her collarbone.

She rubbed his back, trying to help him cool down as well as herself. His skin felt hotter than usual. He really needed to see a doctor for a second opinion. There was no way this was a safe temperature for his body to have.

She suddenly felt cold when he propelled himself off of her and over to the window, opening it. He inhaled deeply as a cool air rushed in before turning to face her again. Bella shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her to preserve some of the warmth she had just been encased in moments before. Jake frowned and shut the window a little but left it open.

"Sorry. I needed the fresh air, to clear my head."

Bella nodded, staring down at the floor. "It's okay." Truthfully, she was glad he had thought to do it. Her head needed clearing as well. Something about him, his heat and his scent was making her so dizzy she couldn't see straight. She wouldn't admit it but she had needed that gust of clean air, too.

Jacob sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I love Nessie, I do. She was all I wanted, Bella. Ever since I first saw her. She was so beautiful," he recounted sadly. "I didn't want anyone else!" He groaned and ran his hand through his hair again as he started pacing angrily. "I mean, sure, I had my fair share of girlfriends, women I hooked up with but, once I met Nessie, all of that changed. That's why I asked her to marry me. She made me so happy and I really thought I had-I love her. God, Bella, I really do. I don't want anyone else. Just her."

Bella knew she should be happy to hear this. Even though neither of them could understand this sudden attraction between them or explain it at all, she still felt a slight twinge of discomfort in her chest when he said he only wanted her daughter. Bella hated herself for it but she couldn't stop the discomfort from turning into an agonizing ache.

"But then I met you," he whispered. He was staring at her in such a way that the ache started to dissipate. "And ever since I met you, Bella, I haven't been able to think of anything else." He slowly made his way towards her, stroking her cheek softly. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Your eyes, your hair, your nose, your lips, your neck," His fingers touched every spot as he named them, burning Bella each time, sending shock waves throughout her body.

"Your laugh, your smile, your hands, everything about you, Bella, is absolute perfection. I had no idea you were out here all this time," he murmured as he brushed his lips across her forehead. She knew she should protest, be angry even that not a minute ago he had said similar things about her daughter and was now saying them about her, but something in his tone kept her from speaking out. He spoke with such reverence that she almost didn't want him to stop. Where was he heading with this?

He pulled back, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell me what you want," he whispered.

Her mouth hung open. Just what exactly was he expecting her to say?

His thumb stroked her chin until she closed her mouth again. "From me," he clarified.

She moved away from his hand, shaking her head. "I don't-I mean, I-I don't-" She dropped her head into her hands, sighing loudly in frustration. Why couldn't she form a single thought right now? Why couldn't she just say, "nothing, thank you"? Or tell him to be a good husband to her daughter and threaten his life if he wasn't? Why couldn't she tell him any of these things? Why couldn't she do the right thing, not only for her husband and her daughter, but also for Jacob himself?

She felt soothing circles on her back, his skin leaving heated trails on hers through the thin material. "Shhh, it's okay, honey. You don't have to answer right now," he whispered before kissing her hairline.

She felt hot tears forming in her eyes, burning her retinas, and she shut them tightly to prevent them from coming out. This whole situation was completely fucked up. How had she, Bella Swan Cullen, allowed her family to become the latest Jerry Springer episode? How? She loved her daughter without fail. She loved her husband; she had been faithful to him their whole marriage and never once looked elsewhere. How is it that this guy walks into their lives, seemingly out of nowhere almost, and throws her for a loop? How? How could she have been so stupid? And more importantly, how could she be so willing, not once but twice, to betray her family? The people she loved most in this world? How?

She pushed him away and struggled to get down, sniffling. Once she was on her feet, she scurried to the door. "I don't know what I want, Jake. I do know that you're with Renesmee and it has to stay that way. I'm married and soon you will be, too. This was a mistake. All of it. Just one big mistake that can never happen again. I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry for everything." She opened the door and stepped out, closing it before he could follow.

She hurried up the stairs, doing her best to avoid making any noise, and was relieved to find Edward still deep asleep. She rushed into their bathroom and quietly closed the door, locking it.

She turned the shower on, not caring whether it woke up Edward or not, and stripped before stepping in. She turned the handle all the way to hot and allowed the water to scald her skin, flushing it tomato red. She cried and cried as the burn seeped into her and radiated throughout her body. She cried for the betrayals of her husband and daughter. She cried for the betrayal of her soon-to-be son-in-law as well as for the pain he had endured since meeting her. But most of all, she cried for the horrible selfish and greedy person she had become. The Bella she had been until Renesmee had walked in the door no longer existed. Now the Bella that had taken a hit of the addicting and all-consuming drug otherwise known as Jacob Black wanted nothing else, letting every other thing that mattered to her, even her own family, fall to the way side. She was going to have to quit him cold turkey if she had any chance of redeeming herself for her despicable actions. As she thought of Renesmee and her happy face looking upon Jacob, Bella summoned up the strength to do the right thing. She just had to. Whether or not it would destroy her in the process didn't matter. She had to do it. Her daughter came first.


	4. The Impossibility

**A/N: Vulgar language warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella smoothed down her skirt one last time as she watched in the mirror. She nodded in approval and grabbed her purse. She looked like she meant business and she did.

She was resolved to go into work today and get back to her normal routine. No more would she allow herself to be plagued by thoughts of Jacob or what she had done. She was Edward Cullen's wife, Renesmee Cullen's mother, and she intended to act like it. She had no idea why she had let Jacob get to her like he did but now that was all going to stop. If it was some sort of sick twisted need for attention on her part, she'd get it from her husband.

She went down to the kitchen to find Renesmee, still in her pajamas and sipping coffee at the table.

"Hi, Mom," Renesmee grumbled.

Bella laughed. "My, don't we sound cheery this morning. Didn't sleep well?" She pulled out her thermal mug and poured some coffee into it.

"Long night," Renesmee offered up as an answer and then hugged her knees to her chest.

Bella shook her Splenda packet while she watched her daughter with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Renesmee shook her head. "Nah." Her eyes then roved over her mother more intently. "Mom, are you going into work today?"

Bella nodded as she stirred in her skim milk. "Yes, we're getting a new shipment this morning and Angela and I have to go over some things."

"And you're going dressed like that?" Renesmee asked in disbelief.

Bella nodded again and placed her lid on her cup. "Mmhmm. Why?"

When she didn't answer, Bella turned to look at her and saw Renesmee pouting. "I just thought, with me being home, you'd want to spend some time with me."

Bella sighed and set her cup down before heading over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "Oh, honey. Of course I want to spend some time with you. But I have to go in today." _And stay far away from your fiancé. I'm so sorry you have such a horrible mother with absolutely no self-control._ _I don't deserve to be your mother._ "I'll tell you what."

Renesmee turned her face up expectantly to her and Bella smoothed her hair back.

"Why don't you come meet me at the shop around lunchtime and we'll have a mother daughter lunch? What do you say?" Bella was still feeling guilty and she knew that in no way did a lunch make up for all that she had done. But it was a start.

"Okay." Renesmee hugged her again, laying her head against Bella's stomach. Bella continued to stroke her hair.

Bella glanced around. "Where's your father? He wasn't there when I woke up this morning."

Renesmee pulled away and shrugged. "He went to work. Not before he made sure to embarrass the crap out of me and Jacob some more, though."

Bella forced herself to ignore the thrill that ran through her body at Jacob's name and focused on her daughter. "What happened?"

Renesmee shook her head and sipped her coffee. "Nothing, Mom. Dad was just being Dad. You know how he is."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do." She sighed and then kissed Renesmee's head again before heading back to the counter to grab her things. "I'll talk to him and see if I can't get him to cut you guys some slack. Just," She sighed again and turned around. "Try to cut him some slack as well, honey. He's been through a lot in the last twenty four hours."

Renesmee rolled her eyes this time. "Yeah, I know. I'll try, Mom. But seriously, he's got to stop giving Jacob a hard time. It makes him feel like crap."

Bella kept her eyes glued to the counter. "Where is Jacob? Is he still sleeping?" _No, Bella, you did not ask that. You do not care. What is wrong with you?_

Renesmee sighed sadly. "He went for a run. He always runs in the mornings. Says it helps him clear his head."

Bella's fingers gripped her coffee tightly. _It's not your business, it's not your business, it's not your—"_Everything okay with you two, honey?" _Goddammit, Bella._

Renesmee shrugged again. She brought the coffee mug to her lips, averting her mother's gaze. "Of course, Mom. Why do you ask?"

Bella took a deep breath. Renesmee wasn't telling her something. Whenever her daughter avoided her eyes, it meant she wasn't telling her everything; something Renesmee had done since she was a child. She just prayed to whoever would listen that it had nothing to do with the way she had acted last night.

She pasted a smile onto her face. "No reason." She slung her purse over her shoulder. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you later today, okay?" She kissed Renesmee's forehead before walking out of the kitchen. "If you need me, call me, alright?"

"Okay," Renesmee grumbled behind her.

Bella turned back around and stuck her head in, giving her daughter a bright smile. "I love you."

Renesmee smiled tightly back at her. "I love you, too." Bella felt like Renesmee had stabbed her in the heart with those four words.

She kept her composure, though. "I'll see you later, honey. Bye."

"Bye," Renesmee called back.

Bella grabbed her keys off of the key ring and stepped out the front door. She strode to the car, her heels clicking on the sidewalk loudly, and opened the passenger door after hitting the fob in her hand. She tossed her purse and packed binder onto the seat and then closed the door before walking around the front of the car.

She nearly dropped her coffee.

There was Jake, strolling towards her, his dark grey t-shirt soaked down his front. He was breathing hard and the sweat was pouring off of him, drops raining off of his spiky hair. Bella nearly groaned at the sight of him. Why did he always look so good? Even when he shouldn't? Why? She was just thankful he had worn a shirt. Had he been shirtless, she could not have been held responsible for what she might have done.

She shook her head to clear away those thoughts and backed up into her car door when he approached her.

Those dark eyes held her captive once again.

"Bella." Just the way he said her name in that husky tone of his made her feel near weak in the knees.

He leaned in slightly, entrapping her again between his big arms, leaning his weight against the car. She closed her eyes tightly and shivered when she felt his warm breath on her face. _Edward, Edward, Edward. Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. Bella, get a fucking grip. _"Bella," he whispered. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't. She was too busy fighting off the spell he always had her under whenever he was around. She was just thankful that they couldn't be seen from the house where they were.

He gripped her left hip in his large hand, kneading it and almost making her moan aloud. He was burning her again, through her clothes. The way he touched her, it sent jolts of electricity directly to her core, like lightning.

"Where are you going?" He asked, enunciating each word and sounding stern this time around, like he wanted an answer, expected one even. That made her eyes snap open. She shoved him back angrily and turned to her door, opening it. All she had to do was get in and lock the door….

"None of your business," she hissed.

His right hand shot out of nowhere and slammed the door shut, preventing her from opening it. "Dressed like that? It is my business," he replied back with just as much venom.

She whirled on him and gritted her teeth. "Get your hand. Off of my car. Right now."

He didn't move. Instead, he watched her, still breathing harshly, his eyes lit up with something that Bella still could not name. She had only seen it once, in the kitchen last night, when she had tried to slap him.

Bella stared back at him, not giving an inch. "Now."

Who the hell did he think he was? Talking to her like that? Like he owned her? Did he treat her daughter like that?

He took a couple of deep breaths and then slowly retracted his arm. Bella waited until it was back at his side to turn back around and open the door. Before she could get in, his hand grasped her arm, gently. She sighed in annoyance and faced him. "This is getting a bit old, Jacob."

"Bella," His eyes tightened. "We need to talk."

She felt the same ache from last night start to throb inside her chest. She swallowed quietly and removed his hand from her arm. "There's no need. We already did, last night."

She again went to leave and again, he stopped her, catching her wrist. "We really didn't. Bella, this is important," he pleaded.

Bella covered her face with her hands, in partial attempt to fight the tantalizing scent working itself up her nasal passages. Apparently, sweat only added to his appeal. "Jacob," she sighed. She then dropped her hands and faced him head on. "I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to say it. _This_ cannot happen. I love my daughter and I am not doing this to her. So, you need to stop. As flattering as all of this is, it's not happening. So, please, stop. You said you love Renesmee but do you really? Did you ever? I'm starting to think you are someone who _is_ looking for the next fuck. Someone I should warn my daughter against marrying so she doesn't get her heart broken. Because someone has to give a shit about her, and obviously, that's not you. So, you keep looking for that next fuck. It's not gonna be me. Maybe I am some stupid attention-starved housewife who is willing to jump into bed with any guy, even her daughter's boyfriend, just to get her rocks off to you but that is not the case. I love my family. It's time for you to stop playing this game. I will never touch you. And I swear, Jacob, if you even so much as look at me the wrong way again, I'll make sure to have Edward throw you out on your ass and you will _never_ see Renesmee again. Do you understand me?"

Her rant caught him off guard and his eyes widened. She took advantage of his distraction, not waiting for any response, and got into the car. She immediately shut the door, locking it, and buckled her seatbelt. She shakily started the car and refused to look at him as she backed out of the driveway. She didn't need to to know that he was hurt. She could feel it, deep inside her chest, and the pain only got worse the farther she drove away from him.

"Bella, why on earth did you wear those today of all days?" Angela asked for the tenth time that morning, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as Bella nearly slid across the kitchen floor, almost breaking her ankle for also the tenth time since she had arrived.

Bella sighed loudly and removed her heel as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, Ang. Just….stop giving me a hard time already and come help me, will you?"

Angela dropped her hand and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Bella and offered her hand. Bella took it and held onto Angela tightly as they slowly made their way back to the front. Once they were in a safe area, Bella released her and walked over to an empty table. Angela sat down opposite of her and watched as Bella removed the heel from her aching foot and began to rub it soothingly.

Bella winced but continued her meeting with Angela. "Okay, so we got this morning's shipment and it's all put away?"

"Yep."

"And you're going to start putting our fall flavors out front and on display?"

"Yep. I have Jessica already on it."

"Okay? And the book shipment?"

"On schedule for tomorrow. The trucking company already called to confirm."

Bella nodded in approval. "Good. So, everything is right on schedule then."

"Yep," Angela agreed. "I told you, Bella, we had this well in hand. You didn't have to come in this morning. You could have spent some time with Ren." Bella rolled her eyes at the all-too-familiar nickname. She hated it.

"No, I couldn't," Bella mumbled.

Angela's brows arched as she sipped her tea. "Trouble at home?"

Bella shook her head and made a note in her binder. "No, everything's fine. I just….had a lot to do today. That's all."

Angela stared at her doubtfully. "Uh huh."

Bella glared at her. "Drop it, Ang."

Angela shrugged and took another sip of her tea. "It's dropped. Okay, so we confirmed that that author, Ms. Brandon, is coming on Saturday to do the book signing."

Bella's eyes widened and her jaw fell. "_This_ Saturday?"

Angela's brows furrowed. "Yeah. You told me to confirm it with her manager for the 14th. Did I get that wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Um, no, no. I'm sorry, Ang. I just forgot. I'm sorry. This Saturday is fine. I'll just have to rearrange some things, that's all. Edward can take Renesmee and Jacob to lunch." Bella waved a hand dismissively.

Angela arched an eyebrow. "Jacob?"

Bella rubbed her forehead roughly. "Um, yeah. Her fiancé."

Angela squealed, making Bella look up. "What?"

"Ren's engaged?! How could you not tell me?!"

Bella continued rubbing her forehead. "I forgot, Ang. Edward and I just found out ourselves."

"Oh my God! Okay, Bella, I want details. How did she meet him? What does he do? Is he handsome? How is Edward taking it? Do you like him? Is he good for our Ren? Why didn't you tell me she's seeing someone? Are you okay with this? Is he going to the same school? Tell me."

Bella dropped her hands, ready to tell her best friend to stop with the twenty questions, when she saw Renesmee walking through the door. She smiled at her daughter when she waved and started making her way over. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Ang?"

Angela turned around and jumped out of her seat as Renesmee reached them. "Oh my goodness, Ren! Look at you!"

Renesmee laughed and hugged Angela back. "Hi Aunt Ang!" Bella sat back in her chair, choosing to prop her aching foot up on Angela's vacated seat.

Angela pulled back, grinning at the young girl. "Let's see the ring."

Renesmee smiled wide and lifted her left hand up for Angela to inspect, who then gasped and marveled at the band she saw there. "It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. Bella felt the guilt overtake her as she realized she had never asked her daughter to see her ring. What kind of mother was she? "Come on, you need to show this to Jess and the girls! And then you need to tell me all about him!"

Renesmee laughed again and glanced back at her mother. "Be right back, Mom." Bella nodded, smiling back. Once they had walked away towards the back, Bella let out a deep breath and continued to rub her forehead, eyes closed.

"Excuse me, miss, you don't happen to work here by any chance, do you?"

Bella opened her eyes and took in the young man standing in front of her. She had never seen him before. He had honey-colored hair with light eyes, a decent build and seemed to be in his late twenties. She smiled kindly at him.

"I'm the owner. Is there something I can help you with?"

The man's smile turned into a smirk. "You're the owner? Wow. You look way too young to have this kind of stress on your shoulders."

Bella blushed slightly but remained polite. "Thank you. You're very kind. Was there something you needed help with?"

His smirk got bigger. "Well, yes. Several things actually. But right now, you look like the one who could use some help." He squatted down and reached out to touch her foot. "Did you hurt your ankle?"

She blushed further and lowered her leg down to the ground before he could grasp it. "No, I'm alright. Just resting. Thank you, though."

He chuckled. "Forgive me but I noticed you hobbling in here a few moments ago with your friend." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was eating at a table near the bakery," he clarified. "You were hard to miss." He smiled warmly at her. "I'm a doctor and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bella shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm okay. I was just breaking in these new shoes," she offered as an explanation.

He reached out and gripped her leg gently, putting her foot on his knee. She immediately felt uncomfortable, regardless of the reassuring smile he was giving her. "It will only take a moment." He started to touch her foot, inspecting it softly.

She was about to protest and pull her foot away when she was cut off by another voice, a very angry voice. "What the fuck is going on here?" He hissed.

Bella's eyes snapped up to find Jacob glaring down at the doctor, his body visibly shaking. Bella had never seen him this angry before. He looked like he wanted to rip the man's head off.

The doctor placed her foot down carefully and stood up. "She merely hurt her ankle and I was making sure it wasn't broken," he defended. Bella was sure that was the end of it but then she saw the man's amiable smile turn into a cocky smirk. "She didn't seem to mind."

Jacob started to shake worse and his expression was pure murder. "Jacob."

He didn't look at her. Instead he took a step closer to the doctor. Bella gasped and got to her feet. It turned out to be a mistake. She cried out in pain and dropped to the chair again.

Jacob's head snapped in her direction and he was immediately on his knees, shaking gone, holding her foot, looking it over worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "You should get that looked at."

She grimaced when Jacob's fingers pressed a tender spot. "Thank you, I will. Thank you for your help."

The man nodded. "Now that I know you own this place, I'll certainly be back." He gave her a wink and when Jacob turned rage-filled eyes on him, the man smirked at him again. "To check on the patient."

He then smiled warmly at Bella. "Have a nice afternoon. I'll be back soon."

Bella didn't say a word. She was in too much pain and truthfully, she didn't care what the man had to say. She wouldn't be seeing him again and if she did, she'd politely tell him to fuck off. She was a married woman, not another notch on anyone's bed post. And after that little display, he'd be lucky if she didn't just kick him in the nuts the next time she saw him. It actually sent a wave of exhilaration through her at the thought. That's what he'd get for treating Jake that way—

_Holy shit._ Had she actually just thought that? _Dammit, Bella._

Jacob watched the man until he had left the store and then turned his dark eyes on her. His fingers hit a particularly sore spot and she whimpered. His eyes softened and he laid his hand gently on the area. Sure enough, his warmth radiated throughout her leg. She started to feel better, at ease, safe. So many different emotions ran through her at once but all of them were positive and all of them were somehow connected to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Bella blinked in shock. His tone was much softer and kinder than it had been moments earlier. His brows arched expectantly and she cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He dropped his gaze back to her foot. "How did you hurt your ankle?"

"I, uh…." He raised his eyes back to hers and she swallowed hard. He was getting to her again. She felt herself falling into him once more, like she was being pulled by an invisible force field that would not be happy until she was molded against him, encased in his arms. Why did this keep happening? How was she supposed to push him away at this rate? Hadn't anything she said this morning made a difference? The look in his eyes told her no, it didn't. She knew she was in trouble then.

She closed her eyes and rubbed them. "The shoes. I tripped in the shoes in the back. That must've been when I hurt my ankle."

He scoffed in disgust. She opened her eyes, wondering why he was disgusted with her, when she saw him frowning down at the shoe she had left on the floor. "You shouldn't wear these things here. You're lucky a twisted ankle is all that happened. You could have seriously gotten hurt." He turned his eyes on her and she saw worry and pain in them. How had her getting hurt affected him? To that magnitude? How?

They glanced around and took in the people staring at them, some whispering to one another. Bella winced and turned her face away in shame. Today was not a good day to be the owner. He glared at them and then removed her other shoe. "Is your office in the back?"

Bella nodded wordlessly. He handed her the shoes and then stood up. He went to grab her when she moved away. "Jake, no, don't," she insisted.

He laid a hand on her legs. The warmth rushed to her nerves again, calming them. "Relax, honey. I'm just moving you to someplace quieter where you can relax. Come on."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She tried to stand but before she could collapse in pain, Jake caught her and swept her into his arms. He made sure to keep her legs clasped together tightly so nothing was shown. "Is that your binder?"

Bella nodded again, staring widely at him. He leaned her down so she could grab it. She shut it quickly and deposited it in her lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand holding the shoes. He then carried her to the back.

Once they passed through the double doors, Jacob stopped and brushed his lips near her hair line. She glowered at him and he had the decency to smile sheepishly. He then squeezed her tight to him, deeply inhaling at her neck which gave her goose bumps, and then pulled away. She saw his eyes shining with devotion and adoration. It almost frightened her, the depth with which he was looking at her. Almost. That is if she somehow didn't already know innately that this wasn't a bad thing.

"Bella," he whispered reverently.

He went to walk again when Bella stopped him this time.

"Jacob," she whispered back. She had no idea why she did it. She couldn't have stopped it if she tried. That force field was back in full force. She leaned in and kissed his neck softly before leaning her forehead against it, closing her eyes.

She felt more than heard a noise escape his throat but she couldn't tell what it was exactly. But it made her open her eyes and draw back. She stared up at him sadly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She saw her pain mirrored in his eyes. "Shhh," he whispered soothingly when he saw the tears forming. "Nothing's wrong with you, honey." He kissed underneath her eyes sweetly. "What do you say we have that talk now?"

She nodded, though she couldn't see how any amount of talking would make this right, and he kissed her forehead one more time before continuing on his way.

Bella couldn't believe how easy and….right this felt. Like him carrying her was something that was meant to happen every day and would be perfectly acceptable for mother and son-in-law to do. A feeling that was immediately challenged when she heard Renesmee's worried voice.

"Oh my God, Mom, what happened?"

Renesmee, Angela and Jessica rushed to her side. She forced a chuckle. "Nothing, sweetheart. You know me, I tripped."

Angela glared at her. "Again? What did I tell you about those shoes? Did you break anything?"

She went to answer when Jacob cleared his throat quietly. "No, she just twisted her ankle. She'll be alright. But she should get off it for a little while. And she should ice it."

All eyes snapped to him. Renesmee watched him proudly and almost possessively. Angela looked him over uncertainly before seeing Renesmee's expression. Then the realization dawned on her face at the same time as Jessica's.

Renesmee laid a hand on his shoulder and turned to the other two, beaming. "This is My Jacob." Bella internally winced at the way she had introduced him, just like yesterday. It bothered her and it bothered her even more that she was bristled by the fact that Renesmee had clearly been claiming her territory. Her mind wandered back to Jacob wanting to talk and again she wondered how a talk would solve all of this between them.

Jacob chuckled. "You can just call me Jacob." The others chuckled, too.

Renesmee continued to introduce everyone. "This is Angela, the manager of this place and my mother's best friend since high school." Jacob's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Angela."

She smiled back. "Likewise."

"And this is Jessica. She's also known Mom since high school and she helps out here."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Ren, I practically run this place, who are you kidding?" They all laughed and then a blonde walked up.

"Bella, my goodness, what happened?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Lauren's feigned concern. Sure enough, when her gaze landed back on Lauren, the girl wasn't even looking at her. All her focus was on Jacob.

"Nothing, Lauren," Bella said through gritted teeth. "I just fell." Jacob's head snapped in her direction at the tone of her voice and he gripped her tighter.

"Oh, well, I hope nothing's broken."

"Nope."

"That's good. So is anyone going to introduce me?"

"Sure," Renesmee spoke up. "Lauren, this is My Jacob." She then turned a sly smile on her. "My fiancé." Bella nearly sighed in irritation. Lauren was a few years older than Renesmee but somehow, ever since they met when they were younger, there had always been this tension between them. Any chance they had to gloat over the other, in anything, they took the opportunity to rub each other's noses in it. Regardless of the talks she had had with Renesmee over the years, telling her to be the bigger and better person, her daughter still partook in this massive pissing contest every time the two were together. It irked Bella to no end.

Lauren looked downright annoyed at that fact but then shrugged it off to turn a dazzling smile on Jacob. "Hello, Jacob. How very nice to meet you," she purred.

Bella noticed Renesmee lay her head down on Jacob's shoulder. Lauren did, too.

"Nineteen is a little bit young to be settling down, isn't it? I never saw you as that girl Renesmee. Married? Right out of high school? My goodness. Should we be expecting another big announcement soon? I bet your parents are thrilled."

Renesmee's face reddened and Angela and Jessica scowled at Lauren. Jacob looked downright furious. Bella had had enough.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone back to work. Renesmee, into the office. Jacob, please take me in there as well. Angela, I'll be back out soon. Please handle the front for now. Jess, please call the trucking company to confirm that they are definitely going to be here with our new shipment. Now being that we're having that book signing on Saturday, we need all the copies of that book we can get. Can you call from your cell? Good. Lauren, I need you to go up front and take over stocking for Jessica. I want those displays finished by closing today. Okay? Okay? Great. Now, let's go."

That probably would have sounded a lot more commanding and possibly intimidating had it come from Bella on her own two feet. However, given the situation, it came off as nothing more than a pleading. Lauren grumbled but stomped off to do as she was told, but not before giving Jacob a wink and sexy smirk. Bella had the notion to hop out of Jacob's arms onto her good foot and knock Lauren's head into one of the refrigerator doors but ignored it. Angela and Jessica both nodded, squeezing Renesmee's arm in sympathy as they passed. Renesmee then stormed off to the office and Jacob held Bella closer, following.

Once they were inside the room, Jacob closed the door and proceeded to lay Bella down on the couch she and the girls had put in there. He placed one of the pillows under her hurt foot gingerly and then sat on the other side. Renesmee plopped into an office chair at one of the desks and crossed her arms, glaring at her mother.

Bella sighed and held a hand up, gesturing to Renesmee. "Alright. Out with it."

Her daughter didn't disappoint. "Would it kill you once, Mom, to stick up for me?"

Bella shook her head, closing her eyes, rubbing them tiredly. "What would you have liked me to say, Renesmee?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about no, she's not knocked up, thanks for asking? Or we're absolutely thrilled for her? Or no, nineteen isn't too young? Or how about you're fired even?"

Bella didn't answer, just kept rubbing.

"Well?"

Bella dropped her hand, sighing.

"Come on, Mom. Why couldn't you say any of those things? Why is it you never stick up for me?"

Bella's eyes flipped open and she turned towards her daughter. "What are you talking about? I do stick up for you, Renesmee."

Renesmee snorted. "No, you don't. Take Dad, for instance."

Bella laid back down, covering her eyes. "Renesmee, you have no clue how much I intervene on your behalf with your father. No clue."

"Psssh, I never see it. And just now, with that two-faced slut. Why don't you stick up for me?" Renesmee sounded close to tears now and it pulled at Bella's heart. She dropped her hand and pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring Jacob's worried glances.

"Honey," she said in a soothing tone. "I always stick up for you. I do. And I always will. You're my daughter and I love you but you know how I feel about your ongoing…._thing_ with Lauren. We've talked about it time and time again. I've asked you to ignore her and you don't. I am not going to get involved with your spats. You're both old enough now that I shouldn't have to. She's my employee and you're my daughter. In my mind, it doesn't even compare."

A tear rolled down Renesmee's cheek. "Nice. I don't even compare."

"That's not what I meant. She doesn't compare to you. She's going to act how she chooses to act. I want you to be better than that. I don't want her to even be a blip on your radar. In the scheme of things, she doesn't matter. Ignore her."

"That's not fair, Mom!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Bella went to stand up and Jacob was right there to help her. He lifted her and placed her back on the couch. "No, Jacob," she protested. "I was trying to get over there."

He shook his head. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. I just want to give her a hug."

He shook his head again before turning to Renesmee. "Nessie, c'mere."

She wiped her face and stood up. "No."

Bella went to get up again when Jake kept her locked in place. "Nessie, she's hurt. Come on."

Renesmee crossed her arms again. "So? Why should I care?"

Bella felt a pang in her chest and was surprised when she heard Jake growl at her daughter, "Because she's your mother. And you love her. And she loves you. She'd make it over to you if she could. Just get over here already."

Bella saw anger flash in her daughter's eyes. _Oh no, this can't be good._ "So, you agree with her. And you don't stick up for me either. Nice. Yeah, she is my mother, Jacob. What would you know about that?"

Bella stifled her gasp with her mouth. She saw pain fleet across his features before they settled into a calm mask, showing no emotion. Bella felt an ache in her chest and before she knew it, she had somehow maneuvered her way out of Jacob's grip, looser now in his shock, and got to her feet. She ignored the throbbing pain and glared at her daughter who had an equally ferocious stare.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you apologize. Right. Now," Bella snarled.

Her daughter didn't say anything. Bella felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet Jacob's gaze. "Bella, it's okay. She's just angry. At that age, I said a lot of stupid shit, too. I still do. Don't be mad at her," he sighed. "I'm not."

Before Jacob's eyes had time to work their magic and put her at ease, Renesmee interrupted.

"'At that age'? So now everything I say is 'stupid shit'? What is wrong with you? Ever since we got here, you've been acting really weird. You're supposed to be with me, be my boyfriend, but it seems like it's more important to you to please my fucking parents than it is to please me. You want to marry them? Go right the fuck ahead! I'm out of here!" Renesmee took her ring off and threw it at Jacob before storming out of the office.

"Renesmee!" Bella hopped after her. "Renesmee! You get back here this instant, young lady!" Jacob swung her back into his arms and laid her on the couch again. "Goddammit, Jake! I need to talk to my daughter!"

"I'll talk to her. Stay here," he ordered. He turned to leave but was stopped by Angela. She grabbed her coat and glanced at Bella.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll talk to her. You know she always gets like this after dealing with Lauren. I'll take her home. Jess has the front." Before Bella had time to thank her, Angela was out the door, closing it swiftly behind her.

Bella's eyes fell on Jacob who pulled up the office chair Renesmee had been using to sit at Bella's head. He pocketed the ring and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she whispered.

He dropped his hand and gave her a sad smile. "Why are you sorry, honey?"

She turned on her side to face him, moving carefully with her foot. She was going to burn those damn shoes. What the hell had she been thinking, wearing them?

"I'm sorry she said that. That's not….that's not her. We didn't raise her to be that way. She's _not _that way. That was inexcusable. She really isn't like that, Jake. She's a good girl, sweet, kind…. That was such a horrible thing to say, I'm sorry."

"Bella, when I was a kid, a lot worse things were said to me in school. So, don't worry about it."

She watched him sadly. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She just knew she needed to make this right somehow. The feeling in her chest was not a good one. He was hurting. Not only could she see it, but she could feel it, as well. She needed to soothe the pain.

She allowed her instincts to take over, just this once. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her face. She turned her head and kissed his palm before looking back up at him. She then laid his hand against her cheek, smiling at the familiar warmth.

He leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away. But this time, she didn't want to. She knew he needed her; somehow she knew. Her heart beat faster with each inch he closed between them. Her breathing picked up its pace.

He kissed her softly, once, twice. When he pulled away, he frowned.

"Bella?"

She sniffled and stared down at their interlaced fingers. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I can't stop. I'm sorry I keep hurting you and Edward and…" She took a deep breath. "Renesmee. I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry."

He cradled her in his arms and rocked her gently, smoothing down her hair and kissing her nose every so often as she cried silently against him.

"You're not a horrible person. I know how much you love your family, Bella. I know you would do anything for them, to keep them from hurting, to keep me from hurting. You're the best person I know, honey."

She sniffled and glanced up at him. "How can you say that? Think that even? You only met me yesterday. For all you know, I could be some woman who seduces her daughter's boyfriends when she brings them home, some woman you hear about all the time on the news. I'm not a good person if I can continue to hurt my family like this. If I can do this to my daughter. I love her, Jacob. She means everything to me. Everything. But, when you're around, all I can see is you, like she doesn't matter to me at all. My own husband doesn't. What is that? What kind of mother does that make me? What kind of wife? What kind of person?"

He sighed heavily and held her tighter to his chest. She was in such pain, realizing no matter what she did, whatever this was with Jacob wouldn't go away. It was something more than attraction, she realized that now. Here, as he held her, there was nothing sexual about it. She sniffled again. "And even now, you two just had a fight. She broke off your engagement. But, instead of working things out with her, you're here taking care of me, letting me cry on your shoulder. How can that be okay? How can that make me the best person you know?"

He just continued to rock her as she continued to cry quietly.

"I can't do this anymore," he croaked out, his voice breaking.

Bella waited for him to push her away since he obviously had come to his senses.

He didn't.

She pulled back to look at him. His face was crumpled in pain and she saw fresh tear marks on his russet cheeks.

"Do what?" Bella asked worriedly. She reached up to wipe away his tears. He took her hand and kissed it, holding it to his lips, sniffling. He kissed it one more time before releasing it and got to his feet.

Bella was terror stricken as she realized he was leaving her. Even though she knew he was doing the right thing and she needed to also, it still scared her and she felt a panic ensue inside her chest. She didn't understand it, but somehow she couldn't be without him.

He smiled reassuringly down at her. "I'm not leaving you, honey." He stroked her cheek tenderly. "I need to take you someplace we can be alone. Where no one's going to walk in on us or interrupt us."

Her eyes widened. Did he really expect after everything she had just said that she would jump into bed with him first chance she got?

And as always seemed to be the case lately, Jacob read her mind. "I'm not talking about sex, Bella. If that was all I wanted, we could have already fucked in here twice already and no one would've known a goddamn thing."

She nodded. That was true. Although, highly unlikely. It was a miracle Jessica or Lauren or any of the other employees hadn't come in here yet. They were always moving in and out of the office.

"We need to have that talk. I need to tell you why things have been happening the way they have. I don't want you to be in pain." He grimaced as he said it.

She stared up at him, waiting for him to continue. He raised his gaze to hers. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. How could she not trust those eyes?

He smiled and leaned down to lay his forehead against hers in relief. He then kissed it and scooped her up into his arms. "My car's out front."

She winced at the thought of being carried out in front of all those people.

"Relax, Bells. We'll go out the back."

Her brows arched at the nickname. Bells? No one had called her that since….well since her father. He just smirked at her and then kissed her forehead again.

He gathered her stuff for her and then carried her out the back as promised, not saying a word to anyone they passed on the way, ignoring all the stares.

Jacob pulled up to a children's park that was empty most likely due to the darkening skies.

They had driven around until he felt he had found an area that provided enough cover. Cover from what she had no idea but figured it might be the best since she was technically a married woman. She already knew she had quite a few explanations to give when she returned to work the next day.

He sighed in annoyance. "We've gotta make this fast, Bells. The storm's gonna hit soon and it's gonna be a nasty one."

Before she could respond, he was out of the car and helping her out of her side. Once he had her in his arms, he headed to the farthest bench, near the edge of the trees leading into a wooded area. He sat her down carefully and then removed his leather jacket, wrapping her in it instead. He then took his t-shirt off and laid it down next to her.

Bella arched a brow, wondering what he was doing. He saw her expression, sighed and got down on his knees. He immediately placed his head in her lap.

It was such a submissive gesture, it completely took Bella off guard. She felt him shaking against her. It wasn't like the shaking she had seen before, at her store, but different, more subdued, almost as if he were afraid. Her fingers wound into his hair and pulled through softly.

"Jake," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"What if you never want to see me again? What if you hate me?" He mumbled against her lap.

Before she could answer, he continued, slowly raising his head to look at her. "If you chose him, to stay with him and keep your family together, I could understand, I could bear it. It would hurt but I could do it. For you. But, to be away from you…." He shuddered and grabbed her hands, kissing them.

"Jacob, have you hurt Renesmee?"

His eyes widened. "No!"

She smiled. "Then what on earth would you think would make me hate you?"

He sighed. "You'll see." He kissed her hands one more time and then stood up. "I'll explain it all to you afterwards but it's important that you see who-what I am first."

Her brows furrowed. "What you are…?"

He sighed again and started to take his jeans off. Bella averted her eyes, unsure of where this was going.

"Bells," Her eyes snapped to his unwillingly. "Honey, I need you to watch so you know I'm not lying to you."

Bella's eyes burned to travel south but she kept her stare leveled with his. She gave him a curt nod and he backed into the trees more.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Bells."

Her eyes widened at those four words. Had he really just said that? She didn't think anything could shock her more.

She was wrong.


	5. The Explanation

**A/N: Here's where things get a bit hairy, pun intended. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

There was a moment there where Bella wondered why she had gotten up this morning. And then she had wondered if she had woken up at all.

Standing, staring right at her, was a huge russet wolf. And not just any wolf, but a freakishly large wolf that looked about the size of a horse. Not to mention that the wolf had been Jacob moments before.

She felt the urge to scream but couldn't. Her heart was hammering against her chest. This wasn't possible.

She heard a high pitched whine and noticed the wolf lower itself down to its belly on the ground, staring at her hopefully. When she didn't respond, it whined again.

Her lungs hurt and she hadn't even realized she'd stopped breathing. She pulled in a huge breath of air and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating.

The wolf crawled a few inches closer but when she gasped and hugged closer to the bench, it stopped. Another whine was released and then she saw the animal start to blur. Before she knew it, Jake was standing in the wolf's stead, completely nude and pleading with her through his eyes. The same eyes that the wolf had been staring at her with. At least, that's what she thought.

He took a few careful steps forward and when he didn't see Bella cower as she did earlier, he closed the rest of the distance between them and threw himself at her feet. He laid his head back in her lap, keeping his face buried in her stomach.

"Please don't hate me, Bella," he begged, his voice cracking as it had earlier. "Please."

She didn't say anything, she couldn't. She didn't move; she felt frozen, numb, by what she had just seen. She kept her eyes trained on where Jacob had been standing earlier, rather the wolf that Jacob claimed was also him. She kept expecting the wolf to jump out of the trees, much like when one watches a magician closely and waits for the trick to reveal itself. But no matter how long she stared, the wolf never reappeared. No camera crew jumped out to tell her she had been Pump'd or Punk'd or whatever that prank show was that Renesmee used to watch when she was bored. No one yelled "Surprise!" and showed up in her line of vision, laughing. Renesmee, Edward and Angela didn't appear, clapping for Jacob and his believable performance, guffawing at her shocked face. Renesmee didn't rush up to her, giggling, exclaiming, "We got you, Mom!" Nothing of the sort happened. This was no joke.

She felt feverish kisses pressed to her palms and then she felt something hot and wet dropping onto her skin.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "Say something."

She finally lowered her gaze to his, seeing fear, pain and rejection in his dark depths. She lifted her hand and traced the contours of his face softly, making sure to catch the tear that had just escaped. She studied those eyes, some part of her deep down realizing they were indeed the same as the wolf's. She was dumbfounded, logistically she knew that what she had just seen was impossible. There was no way this was reality. Not at all. There were no such things as wolves that could turn into people. Or was it the other way around, people that could turn into wolves? Either way, they did not exist. There was no such thing as….monsters? But as she stared into his eyes, she knew the word monster didn't apply to him, couldn't possibly, to what-who he was.

"Jake," she whispered.

He watched her, waiting, hoping, but also cringing, like she was about to deal him a blow. She tried to formulate some sort of response, something to reassure him that this was not him or his fault, that it was hers, it was her psychotic break that had her hallucinating, but she was still in shock. So many things were flying through her head and only one thing came out.

"Your coat is very….shaggy. You should get it trimmed."

Silence settled between them for a second before Jacob burst out laughing, jump starting her heart. She felt herself smiling, knowing she had made him happy, even if only for a moment.

He shook his head slightly and then lifted up, cupping her face and kissing her over and over again. He then leaned his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. "I love you."

She didn't know what to say back.

"I must be going crazy."

"You're not. This is real."

She highly doubted he could love her. They had only met each other yesterday. And….he was still with her daughter; she was married. Yes, it was highly unlikely.

He seemed to sense her doubt because then he was kissing her again, this time a little more fervently. She yielded to him, molding herself against him. His relief swept over her in waves and she knew he needed her. She could feel it in his grip on her thigh, the fire from his touch burning out every thought of anything else. He only existed. Just him. Here, in his arms. He was everything. They barely noticed that it had started to rain, ignoring the wetness soaking them through.

He only pulled away when they needed air and she saw the fire back in his eyes. He panted a few inches from her lips and swallowed roughly. "Let's get out of here and go someplace dry."

She merely nodded and he got to his feet, taking her with him in his arms and then bent down to retrieve his clothes. He carried her to the car and sat her inside before closing the door and quickly redressing. Bella didn't want to but she forced herself to turn her head.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned back towards him only to catch a quick glance of his stomach before the wet shirt covered it. His hand ran through his soaked hair, trying to shake some of the water from it before getting into the driver's side. He turned the car on, making sure to rev the engine and blast the heat, turning all the vents towards her. After a couple of minutes, the warm air came through. In the meantime, he had left the park and kept driving, to where she had no idea. He had lifted her left hand to his lips, kissing it before blowing hot air into her palm. Bella shivered each time, causing him to blow more hot air across the inside of her wrist and down her arm, eliciting goose bumps as he went. Jacob obviously thought she was shivering because she was cold but it was quite the opposite. Bella was amazed that in comparison to the car's heat which just heated her front, his breath, his touch warmed her entire body and she felt it from the top of her head down to her toes, each time. It reminded her of a glowing ember, the more you blew on it, the brighter it burned. That's what Jacob was doing to her. He was causing her to burn brighter than ever before, stoking a fire that lay somewhere deep down inside of her that she never even knew existed.

Bella's cell phone started to ring, snapping her out of her Jacob-induced fog, and she retracted her arm and leaned down to grab her purse. She fished the phone out and stared at the screen. It was Angela.

She glanced up at Jacob and she saw him watching her as well. The phone continued to ring and she sighed, turning to face forward again and answered it. She had to. No matter what, she was still a mother.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Where are you? I dropped Ren off at your house and Jess just called me to tell me you and Jacob had left? But your car was still there? What's going on?"

Bella knew Angela wasn't going to buy anything she told her. She knew Bella far too well for that. Plus, Bella was a really bad liar. So, she never even tried. And she wasn't about to start now.

"Ang, is Renesmee alright?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, she's okay. We talked and she's calmed down. She said she was going to talk to you when you got home and that she was going to try to call Jacob. You didn't answer my question. Where are you?"

Bella closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm out with Jacob. I was upset, so was he and he needed to talk to me so we're just driving around right now."

It took a minute for Angela to respond and Bella knew she wasn't happy. "Okaaaay, well when are you guys coming back?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know," Bella answered honestly. "We may just head straight home, now that I know Renesmee's there. It might be hell to try and drive my car right now."

Angela sighed but she had never been one to push, something Bella valued greatly in her friend. "Okay, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then. Just….be careful, okay?"

Bella nodded. "I will. You, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Bella snapped the phone shut and turned to stare out her window.

She felt Jake's hand covers her and then their fingers were linked together. She wanted to cry when she felt the pad of his thumb brush over the back of her hand soothingly.

She had no idea what was happening. She just knew she needed answers, starting with Jacob.

They were in the backseat, she was in his lap with her head laid against his chest. She had no idea how she ended up in that position but she couldn't deny the comfort she felt at being this close to him. He seemed to be comfortable as well with their close proximity, so she stayed. He softly stroked the shin of her hurt leg up and down, sending that radiating warmth through her body again. She didn't think he was even aware of what he was doing. He was biting his lip, staring off, deep in thought.

She watched him as he contemplated how to begin.

"Bells, this isn't going to be easy, what I have to tell you, but just….please try to keep an open mind. Alright?"

Her brows furrowed together but she nodded. He breathed easier at that.

"Okay. You've seen what I am. You know I can….change." She nodded again, urging him to keep going. He sighed and laid his forehead against her knee. "I wish this wasn't so hard to tell you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Just tell me, Jake. I'm listening."

He nodded and lifted his head, bringing her hand down to his cheek, holding it there, staring at her hopelessly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" She encouraged.

"Right," he breathed out. He kissed the inside of her wrist and then laid her hand back into her lap. He then started to draw circles on her knee.

"When I was 16, things….changed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her closer. "One night, I had gone to see a movie in town with some friends. It was a group thing." He smiled slightly. "There was this one girl in particular I really liked and she had come with us. We had always been friends but I liked her a lot and I wanted to somehow ask her out but was too scared shitless to. She had just been dumped by some guy and she was still pretty upset. She shocked the hell out of me, though, when she grabbed my hand in the movie and held onto me." He shook his head, chuckling. "It wasn't a scary movie at all. It sucked ass but she never once moved away from me, never let go of my hand. After the movie, she and I went off on our own to talk a little bit. And she just blurted it right out. All this time, I had been scared to make a move and here she was, telling me how much she liked me and wanted to be with me. I asked her out and she said yes." He grinned at the memory. "She even let me kiss her, right before we had to meet up with everyone else to drive back home. We agreed we'd go out the next weekend, for our first real date. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty good that night."

Bella smiled, knowing the memory made him happy. She could feel it almost as if she had been there with him, joining in on his elation.

His face then darkened and her smile faded. "But, that didn't last long." His jaw visibly clenched. "When I got home, as soon as I walked in the house, happy as hell because of the night I'd had, my father was there. He said something to me, I don't remember exactly what, but it pissed me off. I got so angry, Bella, I couldn't see straight. I just saw red and I lost control. What he said hadn't even been that bad and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. That's when I felt this….pain. All throughout my body. Like I was being….ripped apart. I really thought I was dying there for a minute."

Bella gasped and her hands moved before she gave them permission to. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She somehow, without realizing it, had repositioned herself to straddle him without hurting her foot further. She could feel him against her and she could feel just how excited he was as he returned her kisses just as desperately. She almost wished she hadn't looked away before when he had undressed in front of her. That thought sobered her up. She knew she needed to stop but she couldn't. The thought of almost losing him, the thought of what he had gone through….

He pushed her away gently, sucking in gulps of air. "Honey, I know what you're feeling but I'm okay. I'm right here in front of you. Let me finish telling you the story."

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes as her face reddened in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry," she whispered as she carefully moved off of him. He picked her up and deposited her right back on his lap, like before, holding her close to him.

"No need to apologize, honey," he chuckled. She glanced up at him through her lashes. "I enjoyed myself." He winked at her, making her blush again.

She buried her face into his chest where he couldn't see her. "Continue," she said.

He squeezed her tight and then kissed her hair before speaking again. "So, I felt hot, too hot, and then the pain, the ripping and before I knew it, all of it was gone, but I wasn't….me."

"You were the wolf," Bella supplied.

"Right. I had no idea what happened, I just knew that I was not me. I had paws and every time I went to talk, I growled instead. I was freaking out. Billy tried to calm me down but it wasn't happening. I was still pissed at him, convinced he had somehow done this to me," he breathed out. Bella subconsciously started to rub his chest soothingly. He sighed contentedly and rubbed his cheek against her hair. "He called up this guy Sam and before I knew it, he had arrived and was able to talk me into going outside. Once we were behind my house, he phased."

"Phased?"

"That's what we call it when we change. I had phased in the house and Sam phased outside. That's when I heard the voices."

She sat up with a brow arched and he stroked her cheek, smiling warmly at her. "I know how it sounds but I promise I'm not crazy, Bells. Just hear me out."

She watched him suspiciously for a minute but then settled back into him.

"When we're phased, we can hear each other's….thoughts. Like, we can talk to each other. As a pack."

"Wait, there's more of you? Besides you and Sam, I mean?"

He nodded against her, rubbing her back. "Yeah. A whole pack of us. From my generation. At that point, it was only Sam, his friends Jared and Paul and my friend Embry. Then I phased and then more came after me."

She felt him take another deep breath. "I learned that night that all the legends our elders had taught us were true. Everything, right down to the Cold Ones."

"Cold ones?"

He sighed and slipped his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "Bells, as hard as it was to show you what I am and tell you what happened with me, this is even going to be harder for you to hear, to believe. But just….stay with me, okay? Keep that open mind."

She nodded and he kissed her forehead tenderly before hugging her closer. He continued to tell her about the legends and just exactly who the Cold Ones were. She had a hard time listening at first, a hard time believing what he was saying, but as she heard the growls rumble inside his chest before he spoke of them with disgust, she knew deep down he was telling her the truth. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. After all, if Jacob could "phase" into a huge wolf, then why was the idea of vampires existing impossible? Bella never imagined in her life that she would be thinking these kinds of thoughts.

He also went on to tell her about how there had been a group of them living near the reservation he had grown up on and that the close proximity is what caused him and the other boys to phase. Their being there had triggered the dormant gene embedded in the boys since it was their natural instinct to kill the creatures and protect their people. Had the coven not been so close, Jacob and his friends might have never phased. But, they had.

Bella's fingers dug into his chest as he described the duties he and the "pack" had to perform; how they had to patrol daily, switching off shifts, in order to make sure there were no "bloodsuckers" on their land. When he had told her how one particular battle had left him wounded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held to him tightly. He had nuzzled her hair and assured her that he had been fine a few days later, that they were quick healers. She relaxed her grip on him at that….just a bit.

He informed her of all the different aspects of changing into a wolf, like the body temperature (how often she had wondered about that), not aging while they were phasing, the healing abilities that he had mentioned before and the extra perceptive senses. He explained in detail just how good his hearing was and his sight and, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes, his sense of smell. She blushed and looked down, not knowing why she was but kept her eyes down none the less.

He told her there were some positive sides to such a fate, like the speed, the ability to protect his loved ones, the sense of togetherness and family that was among the Pack. He said that after a few years, the coven had long moved on by then, their land was mostly clean. A cold one had not wandered into their territory for some time. Most of the pack members had been able to slowly stop phasing and resume living their normal lives. Sam had chosen to marry his longtime girlfriend Emily and settle down to have a family. Some of the others did the same; others like the younger ones went back to school if they could and got a steady job. A couple even left the reservation to live their lives elsewhere.

Jacob had been one of them, much to his father's and tribe's chagrin. He was the rightful Alpha, which he had explained to her before, and though he didn't want it and never had, Billy and the Elders wanted him to remain close to La Push should he be needed. Jacob declined and left, anyway, wanting to live his life. He was convinced he had given more than enough in the years he had spent patrolling, fighting off the invincible creatures that threatened everyone on the reservation. His father, while not happy with his decision, understood. He had been fortunate that his sister, Rachel, had returned home around that time so Billy had someone to care for him and Jacob was absolved of some of the guilt of leaving his father behind. She had started to date Paul, Sam's other friend, so it was guaranteed that Rachel was sticking around for a while. Jacob had stopped phasing before he left, having an easier time with it than the rest, and he had started to age again.

He had then moved to Seattle where he was now, working at an auto shop. He and Embry had gotten the apartment and Jacob had started taking online courses to work around his schedule. He had been there for the past four years, living his life, happy at being able to have some normalcy. He hadn't phased since he had left La Push years earlier. He still went back to visit his father and check in with the Elders from time to time, but there hadn't been any bloodsuckers detected in the area and there had been no new phases. That part of his life seemed like a distant memory and he was more than grateful for it.

Then, several months ago, Jacob met her daughter and that's how they came to be here today. Bella winced at that. He quickly assured her Renesmee had never been in any danger with him and she was thankful he did because she was getting more and more worried by the minute. After all, it's not every day your future son-in-law tells you he slays vampires in his spare time.

He took a deep breath when he was finished and she drew back to stare at him. She trailed her finger underneath his eyes, noticing the beginnings of dark circles appearing.

"Did you ever go on that date?"

He scowled and dropped his eyes. "No. Sam ordered me to stay away, telling me it was safer for her if I did. I hated it, hated him for it, for a long time. Especially, when she was calling up my house every day, looking for me after I stood her up. My dad kept giving her the runaround but she never gave up; she knew something wasn't right with me. She showed up outside my house one day and I had to…." He sighed sadly. "I had to be a prick to her to get her to leave. I hated doing it; it killed me, Bells. I knew I was hurting her worse than the asshole who had left her ever did, but….I had to keep her safe. That was more important."

Bella gently massaged his scalp. "What happened to her?"

He shut his eyes and hung his head. "She left. I had gone back into the house, I couldn't take her crying anymore. I wanted so badly to apologize to her, tell her how much I still cared about her, but…I couldn't." He opened his eyes and turned away from her, staring out the other window. "I haven't seen her since. I heard from my dad that she went away to school up in Alaska or something after graduation."

"You still care about her," Bella stated. It was obvious the memory still strongly affected him.

He swiveled his head back to stare at her sadly. "I never stopped. But, I had to do whatever it took to keep her safe," he finished in a whisper.

Bella nodded in understanding. And then she smiled brightly. "So, why don't you see her now? I mean, I know this whole situation with me and Renesmee has been pretty messed up ever since you got here, but Jake, if you still care about this girl so much, shouldn't you at least see her? Get your chance to apologize? I mean, I'm not trying to pawn you off on someone else other than my daughter, but it's obvious you still have feelings for her and she meant a lot to you as a friend. Isn't that at least worth a try in itself?"

He frowned and grabbed her other hand, rubbing it in between his fingers. "There's no point, Bells. She moved on. She got married, had kids. She's happy and that's all that matters. Her and I weren't meant to be," he said, almost bitterly.

Bella watched him play with her fingers. It hurt more than she thought possible to suggest this, to imagine him happy with some faceless woman, but if it made him happy…. "Well, that doesn't mean you guys can't be friends again. I'm sure if you explained to her what you just explained to me, she'd be willing to give your friendship another chance. I mean, this happened years ago and you said it yourself, she's moved on and she's at a point where she's happy. I'm sure she'd be willing to listen." When he didn't respond, she shrugged. "Maybe you can even show—"

"I can't," he cut her off sternly. "She can never know. No one outside of the Elders and the Pack can know about our secret. No one."

She was severely confused. "But, you just told me…."

His eyes snapped to hers. "No one, except the Pack's imprints."

Her eyebrows mashed together. "The Pack's what-a?"

His fingers stroked her hair. "Imprints," he repeated. He laid his forehead against hers. "You're my imprint, Bells."

Bella had no idea what the word meant but somehow she knew she wasn't going to like it. "Imprint?"

He nodded hesitantly, petting her hair now in order to comfort her. He seemed to know that this one part of his explanation was the one that would make her more upset than all the rest.

She ignored her panic and took a deep breath, braving it so she could understand just what the hell was going on with her and Jacob. "Okay. Hit me with it. What's an imprint?"

Bella opened the door and hobbled into her house, Jacob close behind her. He had wanted to carry her, keeping her off of the injured ankle, but she adamantly refused. So, instead, he had kept close to be there if she needed him in case she stepped on it the wrong way. He had all her belongings in his arms, his leather jacket back on his body. Bella tossed her keys on the hall table and continued on her way to the kitchen where Renesmee was.

Renesmee's jaw dropped at the sight of her mother. "Mom! You look horrible! What happened? Did you get caught in the rain?"

Bella heard a barely audible growl float in from the dining room and she rolled her eyes. Apparently, no one was allowed to insult her either, no matter how unintentional it was. She was going to have to keep him away from Lauren.

"Yes, honey, I did. As a matter of fact, I'm going to go up and change."

Bella proceeded to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door. She found what she was looking for and pulled the bottle out. She closed the door and limped to the counter, pulling out a glass from the cabinet above.

Edward, who had just walked in himself, saw Bella and watched her in shock, quickly clearing his throat. "Um, love. How was….your day? Are you alright? Renesmee told me earlier that you twisted your ankle."

Bella poured herself a generous amount of the alcohol. "Oh, Edward. You're home. My day was wonderful, very interesting. Thank you for asking. How was yours?"

Edward then watched her down the glass, slam it back down on the counter and pour herself another.

"It was…okay. Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and turned to smile at him. "Absolutely. My ankle's a little sore but I'll live." She then laughed before turning to lift the glass to her lips. "I'm just perfect."

Renesmee, whose expression mirrored her father's, spoke up as she watched her mother do another shot. "Mom," she started uncertainly. "I, uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today." Her eyes widened further when Bella poured yet another glass. "I'm sorry for what I said and the way I acted. I was angry because of what Lauren had said and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Bella downed another glass and shrugged, turning to her daughter, grinning. "Oh, honey, that's alright. You know," She then threw an arm over Renesmee's shoulders and pulled her close to face Edward. "Life is just too short for stupid arguments. There's worse things in the world. The important thing is you're my daughter." Bella's bottom lip started to tremble and she started to tear up. She felt the lump form in her throat but she didn't even bother to try to clear it. "You're my baby girl and I love you." She then sniffled and stared at Edward who narrowed his eyes at her, clearly wondering what the hell was going on. If he only knew…. "And you have such a wonderful father, the best, and he loves you, too. You're our baby girl and we love you. We'll always love you. Always." She kissed the side of Renesmee's head and then sniffled again. "Are you….cooking?"

Renesmee, a little pink in the cheeks, obviously a little embarrassed that her mother was getting wasted right in front of her, nodded. "Um, yeah. I wanted to….do something….for you. I figured maybe I could take dinner off your hands for tonight."

Tears started spilling down Bella's cheeks. "Ohhhh." She hugged Renesmee tighter and kissed the side of her head again. "You're the best, honey. I love you, baby girl," she whispered into her hair before releasing her.

She then turned back to the counter, wiping her cheeks, and grabbed the bottle. "I'll be upstairs, changing. Let me know when it's ready." Before she could leave, Edward stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Bella, where are you going with that bottle?"

Bella turned a ferocious glare on him. "Upstairs. Why, would you like to see my ID, _Dad_?"

Edward flinched back and Bella immediately felt guilty. "No. I just…." He sighed and stared at the floor. "I'll come get you when we're ready to eat." He moved to the kitchen table and removed his jacket, not looking at her.

Bella nodded and started hobbling out of the kitchen.

"Oh, um, Mom?"

Bella turned back to face her daughter.

"Where's…Jacob? I need to talk to him, too, and he didn't…call me back," Renesmee said nervously.

Bella's eyes narrowed into slits. "Ah, yes, Jacob," she said with tons of acid injected into her voice. "I believe he's in the dining room, dear." She then turned and made her way to the stairs.

She glowered at Jacob as she passed him. He watched her longingly and she could see, feel, he was in pain. But she couldn't think about that right now. He knew he was tearing her apart and he didn't care. Why should she?

He watched her limp a few steps and got to his feet.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed quietly.

His face fell as did his eyes before he sat back down, his shoulders slumping a little lower than before. She then passed into the foyer and slowly ascended the stairs.

First thing she did was undress and get into the shower. She stepped in carefully, more than grateful for Edward's thinking in installing handlebars for her. He knew just how clumsy she was and figured the bars would help in case she slipped and he wasn't there. She felt tears forming in her eyes again at the thought. Just another considerate thing her wonderful husband whom she loved had done for her because of how much he loved her.

Once she finished scrubbing her skin raw, she dressed in her pajamas and climbed into bed, leaving the light off and the room dark. She took the bottle with her and downed a quarter of its contents, providing a different kind of burning in her stomach and radiating warmth in her body, before placing it on her nightstand. She waited for the alcohol to finish dulling her senses as tears silently streamed down her face onto the pillow. She was already halfway there.

She wished she could erase today's memories just as easily. Especially, the part where Jacob had explained the reason for their undeniable attraction to one another.

"_What's an imprint?"_

"_It's a wolf's way of finding his soul mate."_

"_Wait? Wolves imprint?"_

"_No, it's just us, the ones who phase. After we start to….phase, when we see our….soul mates for the first time, we immediately….imprint on them."_

"_So you're saying…."_

"_I imprinted on you, Bells. Yesterday, when we met."_

"_That's not possible."_

"_It is. I did. You're my imprint."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_So, what, you think I'm your…."_

"_Soul mate and yes, you are."_

"_You're wrong, Jacob."_

"_I'm not. I know you want me to be, I can feel it, but you're my imprint."_

That was when she had lost it.

She cried harder, muffling the sounds into her pillow, the sobs wracking through her body. She knew he was telling the truth, she knew it. And that scared her. Because if he was right, like she suspected, then this was going to break her family and herself in the process.

Once she had cried herself out, she drifted off to sleep. Once, she thought she heard Edward come into the room and call her name but she couldn't be sure. Soon after, or maybe later, her brain was all fuzzy, she heard a pained howl in the distance. But, after all the alcohol she had consumed, it was quite possible she had imagined it, before succumbing to unconsciousness entirely.


	6. The Imprint

**A/N: Gets a bit citrusy/lemony only in gestures, thoughts and words, though. Vulgar language warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella heard Edward calling her.

"Bella, love?"

She didn't open her eyes. "Mmmm?"

"Love, are you feeling alright? Is there anything you need? Do you want me to stay home?"

She shook her head, or thought she did. Her head was one big dead weight and she couldn't move it. "No, I'm okay. Thanks, though," she mumbled into the pillow.

She felt him press a kiss to her temple. "Alright, love. Go back to sleep. I'll call you when I can and we'll talk later." No matter how hung over Bella was, she knew he really meant, "We'll discuss this later tonight."

She tried to nod but when it proved unsuccessful again, she simply let out a "Mmhmm."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," she mumbled again.

She felt him move off of the bed and then she heard him take the bottle with him as he exited the room.

She fell back asleep immediately, refusing to deal with the pounding in her head at that moment.

When she woke up again, she slowly lifted her head, shutting her eyes against the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows.

She carefully sat up, groaning. She covered her eyes and placed her feet on the floor. She went to stand when she felt a pain in her foot. She yelped and sat back down on the mattress.

It took her a minute but she remembered she had twisted it. Granted, the pain wasn't as bad as the day before but still, she was going to have to be careful.

She slowly got to her feet, making sure to keep most of her weight off her injured one, and limped into the bathroom. She sluggishly did her morning routine, brushing her teeth and washing her face, before brushing her hair and throwing it into a sloppy ponytail. When she glanced at the clock, she noticed it was after eleven. She grumbled before slipping her robe over her shoulders, letting it hang loose on her before slowly making her way downstairs.

She hobbled into the kitchen and noticed no one was around. They hadn't been upstairs either. She shrugged and continued towards the cabinet where her relief waited. Just as she opened it, she heard the front door open.

Moments later, Jacob walked into the kitchen, his arms full of groceries. She turned to find him smiling at her before he dumped the bags on the opposite counter.

"Good morning, Bella. How'd you sleep?"

He seemed very cheerful this morning. Bella was hopeful. Maybe yesterday had all been some crazy dream, some sick concoction her mind had made up on its own. Maybe this whole thing with Jacob had been and he had never shown her the slightest bit of interest. Maybe she had fantasized every moment and it never really happened. After all, werewolves and vampires didn't exist. And wolf soul mates. That was crazy.

"Fine, thanks," she croaked. "How about you?" She was hurting way too much to care about closing her robe so he didn't see her in her tank top and pajama pants. It was too late anyway, he'd seen them. And Bella ceased to care. She turned back to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Excedrin.

He grabbed the egg container and milk before opening the fridge door and shrugging. "Okay. Hungry at all?"

Bella hadn't thought about food but now that he mentioned it, she was starving. She was surprised. Usually, when she drank, she got sick, which was exactly why she didn't do it too often. She had found that out the hard way in her mid-twenties.

"Um, yeah, but I can make us something. What would you like? Unless you ate already?"

Jacob turned around and took off his leather jacket, tossing it on a chair, before continuing to put the food away. "No way, Bella. I'll make us something. You just relax. Sit down, take a load off. What do you feel like this morning? Eggs? Or pancakes? I make some wicked French toast." He turned a bright grin on her and she couldn't help but smile in return as she got an empty glass.

"Wicked French toast, huh? Well, guess I'll just have to try that." She sidestepped him and grabbed the orange juice. She then poured herself a glass, popped the Excedrin in her mouth and swallowed them down.

She then sat down at the table, watching him search the kitchen for the things he needed. He had on a dark blue short sleeved shirt with dark jeans. She noticed he had on digital looking watch on his right wrist and his hair was….shorter? And gelled. He was looking very good today and Bella couldn't resist watching the way his back muscles flexed against the fabric of his shirt as he moved.

She rolled her eyes at herself, glad he hadn't caught her and sipped her juice. Well, at least her daughter could be happy in the knowledge that those muscles were hers to run her hands over, to feel, any time she pleased.

"Where's Renesmee?"

She saw Jacob tense for a moment before continuing to whisk the egg mixture in the pan. "I dropped her off at your store. She wanted to go in and help your friend with the shipment coming in. She said she'd drive your car home."

Bella felt bad. She hadn't spent any time with her daughter and the few times she had seen her, Bella had been preoccupied and they had ended up disagreeing or Bella went off to drown her sorrows. Renesmee had cooked last night and she hadn't even come down. On top of all that, Renesmee was trying to make it up to her still. Bella felt _really_ bad.

"Oh. That was nice of her. She didn't have to do that."

He shrugged as he dunked the bread. "I think she wanted to get away from the house for a little while."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" She hoped Renesmee wasn't angry with her still.

He sighed and got the pan ready. "What I really meant was I think she wanted to get away from _me_ for a while."

"Why?" She asked again.

He laid the bread in the pan and then turned to face her. "She and I talked last night."

"About?" Bella didn't mean to pry but something told her that her little fantasy of all the crazy shit from yesterday never happening was about to be ruined.

He bit his lip and turned back to the pan, flipping the bread just in time. "I told her I needed some time to think about things."

_Oh no. Please don't let it be real. Please._

"Think about what?"

He picked up the bread with the spatula and placed it on a plate. She smelled coffee in the air. When had he gotten that started? She slightly blushed when she realized maybe that's what he had been doing when she was staring at his back.

"Our engagement. Our future. Us."

_No, no, no, no, no. Please no._

He laid the plate down in front of her and placed the syrup next to it. His fingers slowly lifted her chin until her eyes met his. Exactly what she didn't want to see was staring right back at her: love, devotion; never ending devotion. "I told you, Bells. I don't want to hurt her. I still care about her but things are different now. I can't feel that way about her anymore. I only see you." His fingers rubbed her jaw line as he watched her.

He retracted his arm slowly and she saw him tense, almost as if he was waiting for her to scream at him or explode like she did yesterday. She was far too busy being depressed at being made to realize that yesterday had been no dream. It was real.

She dropped her head into her hands. "Jake," she moaned.

She felt his arms start to wrap around her but she pushed him away. "No, don't." Hurt flashed across his face but he nodded and sat down across from her.

Bella sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, holding them against her lips as she thought of the best way to say what she was going to say.

"Jake."

His eyes settled on her and she saw the fear of rejection there mixed with pain. She didn't want to hurt him but he needed to understand.

"I'm married, to Edward. I've been married to him for almost twenty years. We have a daughter. A daughter which you somehow met and got involved with. She loves you, it's not hard to see. I understand you can't control this….imprint thing but….there has to be some way around it."

He shook his head. "There isn't. It's unbreakable," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, biting his lip and staring down at the table. She knew she was hurting him. She could feel it. But, she couldn't give him what he wanted.

"I don't know what to do," she capitulated.

"There's nothing for you to do. I'm doing what I told you I'd do. I'm moving here. I already called Embry this morning. He understands. When Renesmee and I go back, she'll move back into the dorms and I'll move out here. End of story. I passed by a decent place this morning. I stopped, asked around, checked it out. If I move out here right away, it'll be mine, no problem." He smiled to himself. "I think you'll like it when you see it," he whispered.

She shook her head. "This is crazy. You can't just pick up and move your life like that. Based on what? The fact that we're supposibly soul mates? It doesn't work like that, Jake."

His smile disappeared and his eyes snapped to hers. "Then how does it work?"

"Not like this. I mean, you can't just break Renesmee's heart like that. You're the one who asked her to marry you, remember that? And….you can't just move here. What, should I start setting an extra place at the table every night? And do you really think Edward will be okay if I go to see you all the time? This is nuts!"

"I could care less whether he's okay with it or not. You're not his," he growled.

"My marriage license begs to differ. The rings on my hand, the twenty years I've been with him, our daughter, our house, you name it."

He glared at her dangerously. "None of that matters. It still doesn't make you his."

"It doesn't make me yours, either," she hissed.

He dropped his eyes again and didn't say anything for a while. Bella stared down at her plate, trying to think of what to say. She didn't know what to do. Somehow she was stuck in this impossible situation. She had feelings for Jacob; she was extremely attracted to him, not just physically, but to everything about him. But, she couldn't just drop it all and run into his arms. She was an adult, she had responsibilities; she had a family to think about. Not to mention, she still loved Edward and she couldn't bear to break her daughter's heart like that. It was clear Jacob was what Renesmee wanted. She couldn't deny it would hurt to see Jacob with anyone else, especially her own daughter, but if that was what it took to keep Renesmee happy, Bella would do it. She would sacrifice anything for her daughter's well-being.

"Bella," he whispered.

Her head snapped up at her name.

He was biting his lip again and staring at her nervously. "It's not nuts. I love you and I am willing to move here to be with you, if that's what it takes."

Bella dropped her hands to the table with a loud sigh. "Love me? Jake, you don't even know me. Based on what you're telling me, some mystical…thing is making you think that you feel that way about me. Trust me, you don't. It's like…..the whole sex thing, you know? Like I read this article once and they were saying it's possible that when a woman thinks after sex that she might be in love with the guy she slept with, it's because of the chemicals that sex induces. Like an actual high. It's a bad example but it's basically the same thing. This wolf…mojo…whatever is tricking you into thinking you love me but the truth is, you don't."

He smirked at her. "Really?"

"Yes!"

He leaned across the table and grabbed her hand, turning her palm up to draw slow circles on it. He watched her expression as he did it and smirked wider when he saw how his touch was affecting her. "Tell me, Bella. Does this feel like a trick of the mind to you?"

She felt electricity shooting into her hand from where his finger was moving in arcs and travel down her arm and into her body, making her shiver.

"Th-That's just because I'm not used to you," she stammered. "You know, your h-heat."

He chuckled and released her hand, sitting back. "Uh huh. So, tell me, Bella. When you feel everything I'm feeling, when you just know things about me and I you, is that all tricks both of our minds are playing on us?"

Bella laid her head down on her arms in frustration. He had her and he knew it. "None of this makes sense. I mean, Jesus, I'm old enough to be your mother!"

"No, you're not."

Her head shot up. "Yes, I am."

He shook his head, sighing. "You're not, Bells. You would have been too young to have me." He crossed his arms and got comfortable. "Is that what this is? The age thing? You need to stop worrying about it. It's just a number. Who gives a shit? I don't."

Bella also sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, glaring. "You should. Have you _seen _me this morning?"

His eyes brightened. "Yes and you're beautiful."

Bella rolled her eyes. "How kind of you but seriously, Jake, take a good look at me." She dropped her arms to gesture around her face. "You're seeing it all hanging out here. No make-up, scaring the free world. See all the lines? See how tired I look and the bags under my eyes?"

He didn't say anything and she continued on. She got to her feet slowly and slipped her robe to her shoulders. She saw his eyes flash and he leaned forward slightly in his chair. She rolled her eyes again and laid a hand on her tummy. "See this? It's not tight anymore. It's an extra layer I don't need but it's forever soft because I had the baby-well…Renesmee." Her two hands disappeared behind her and gripped her ass. She turned a bit to let him see. His eyes flashed again. "See this? Huge. Not young or firm like it used to be. Now it's huge because of all the time I spend in the office when I do go into work." Then she lowered her hands to right below her butt. "See these? One word. Cellulite." She then laid her hands on her hips. "Forever big and wide, thanks again to Renesmee. I'll never be as small as I was. Two more words there for you: stretch marks." She then cupped her breasts and she saw his eyes darken even further. "See these? Soft and huge, again thanks to the joy of childbearing and nursing said child. In about ten years, they'll be further down, near my belly button and my nipples will be forever pointing south." She then placed her hands on her hips again, this time staring him down, daring him to refute what she had said. "So don't sit there and tell me age doesn't matter, Jacob Black, because it does. You should have 'imprinted' on someone younger and prettier with a better body."

He glared and stood up, approaching her. He cupped her face gently before leaning to place soft kisses on her fluttering eyelids and then underneath them. "I love your face because not only is it beautiful but it tells me everything you're thinking, everything you're feeling, even before the imprint does," he whispered.

He then slowly squatted down and carefully reached around to grab her ass. She never once thought to stop him for some reason. "This is perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm gonna be holding onto it when I'm riding you hard," he whispered again.

She gasped quietly, amazed at how turned on she was by that statement. He smirked and trailed his hands down to the backs of her thighs. "This is where you'll feel me slapping against you as I ride you and make you mine. You have the sexiest legs I have ever seen, Bella. I can't wait to have them wrapped around me." Bella felt her chest heaving slightly in response to all the images he was putting in her head. She couldn't think of anything else.

He moved his hands to her front and placed them against her stomach. "This is where you'll carry our child when I put him inside you." He kissed her stomach tenderly. She subconsciously threaded her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp. "I'm too old," she said sadly.

He tilted his head up towards her. "Not true, honey. You're still fertile. I _know_ you are. You will have my kid." His hands then moved to rest on her hips. "And your body's already ready for him." He then skimmed his hands up her body and gently cupped her breasts. She, again, didn't push him away. Her breath hitched as his thumbs brushed over each nipple, making both of them stand at attention immediately.

"This is where you'll feed him. And his mouth won't be the only one to taste them." He gave her a dirty smirk and the stimulation was just too much. Her breathing was starting to sound harsh as she felt a warm wetness coat her underwear. She saw his nostrils flare and she suddenly remembered what he had said about his sharp sense of smell. But, it was too late.

His eyes flashed again and he groaned before burying his face into her core and inhaling deeply. She felt his hot breath, saturating the fabric encasing her, and she arched her head back, eyes closed and moaned quietly. She then felt something hot and wet drag up the material, right in the area that she had just dampened uncontrollably. She gasped and her eyes flipped open as she stared back down at him. Had he really just…

In the next second, he was on his feet, his lips inches from hers, panting wildly. "Bella," he whispered huskily. He pulled her roughly against him, making another gasp escape her lips. She saw the fire back in his eyes but it was burning the brightest she had ever seen it. She was in trouble.

"Please," he ground out.

She had no idea just exactly what he was pleading with her for. Her body? Her heart? To tell him she loved him back? To give him what he wanted most of all: herself?

She lifted her hand and dragged her fingers gently down his face, making him close his eyes. She heard a rumbling escape his throat that reminded her of a cat purring its content funnily enough. His hand grasped hers and held her palm against his cheek. His eyes slowly opened halfway and he leaned in, stopping right above her lips.

"Jake…," she whispered.

Her eyes drifted shut as she waited for him to kiss her. She felt his lips ghost over hers.

The front door closed loudly.

Her eyes snapped open to find Jacob's open as well but he made no move to step back. Bella panicked. She couldn't have anyone walk in and see this. _Dammit, Bella. He got to you again. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She pushed him away and hurried to the table, fixing her robe quickly and tying it closed before taking her seat. She picked up her fork and shoved pieces of the now cold food into her mouth. Jacob muttered something under his breath and walked over to the other counter.

Renesmee trudged in a moment later. "Hey, Mom," she said quietly.

Bella's heart clenched painfully. "Hey, honey," she answered back just as low.

Renesmee then pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down tiredly.

"Everything go okay at the store? The shipment came in?"

"Yeah. Angela said not to worry and that, I'm quoting her directly, 'she better not see your butt anywhere near the store today or she was going to break your other ankle for you. You need a day off'."

Bella winced when she heard a tiny growl come from Jacob's direction. She was shocked that, again, she was the only one who seemed to hear it. She was going to have to talk to him about this overprotectiveness. What if someone bumped into her by accident and being as clumsy as she was, she fell? Would he then beat said person to a pulp? What if someone called her a bitch, like certain unhappy customers had in the past? Would he phase and chase them down? She shuddered at the thought and the explanation that would have to come afterwards. How would she explain her daughter's boyfriend turning into a big hairy wolf and busting through the doors, running after the person who insulted her to make them his next big chew toy? This couldn't continue.

A mug was placed in front of her and both she and Renesmee turned to look up at Jacob, whose expression was unreadable.

"Hey," Renesmee whispered.

"Hey," he responded back before dropping his eyes to the floor. "You want some coffee?" He mumbled.

Bella saw Renesmee's eyes tighten and she felt a lump form in her throat. Why was this happening to them? Why couldn't she just push Jacob away, back towards her daughter? It was obvious Renesmee loved him. How could he just turn his back on her? Imprint or no imprint? How? Didn't he see that Renesmee had so much more to offer him? That he was damn lucky to have her daughter? That she possessed not only all of Edward's best qualities but her own as well? How could he do this to them, to her?

"Um, sure. Thanks."

Jacob nodded before walking back over to the counter. Renesmee kept her eyes down. Bella reached over, took her hand and squeezed it. When Renesmee looked up, Bella gave her a reassuring smile.

Renesmee returned it with a sad but hopeful one.

Bella retracted her hand and took a deep breath. She had to do something to fix this and she had to do it fast.

"You know, Renesmee, Jacob makes some amazing French Toast."

"I know he does." Renesmee lowered her eyes again, focusing on her hands.

Bella put her best smile on her face. "Have you eaten at all?"

Renesmee bit her lip. "No."

Bella turned towards Jacob who had his back to them, pouring some milk into Renesmee's coffee cup. She could see he was tense again and she could feel his inner conflict. This was good. She just needed to keep pushing him in her daughter's direction and she was sure this imprint thing would either break or pass. From what he had told her yesterday, in between her screaming, when a wolf imprinted, it eradicated any feelings for anyone else. And that clearly was not the case here. She could feel it deep within him. He still loved Renesmee. She knew what she had to do next. "Well, I'm sure Jacob won't mind making you some."

Jacob then headed to the table and placed the cup in front of Renesmee. "You want me to make you some?" He still didn't look at her when she thanked him.

Renesmee didn't look at him either. "Would that be okay?"

Jacob nodded and walked away again.

Bella stretched and pushed her chair back. "Well, I'm gonna head out for a bit, run some errands now that my car is back. Which, by the way, thank you, honey, for bringing it back."

"You're welcome," Renesmee mumbled, picking at the place mat in front of her.

"Renesmee, I know we were supposed to have lunch yesterday and it didn't work out. Maybe you and I can have the day tomorrow to ourselves, just you and I. What do you think?"

Renesmee's eyes shot up to hers. "Really?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "Really."

Renesmee smiled just as brightly. "Okay. That would be great, Mom."

Bella's heart warmed at being able to cheer up her daughter and spend some time with her as well without having Jacob around to confuse her mind. She limped over to Renesmee and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Then she pulled away and went to grab her plate.

"Don't worry about that, Mom. I'll get it for you," Renesmee offered happily. Bella smiled warmly at her and hugged her again.

She kissed her forehead. "Mwah, I love you. Okay, I'm gonna go get dressed."

Bella could feel Jacob's panic as she left the kitchen but she tried to concentrate on her feelings of wanting him to stay put, hoping he would feel it as well and listen. She limped up the stairs and decided she was going to head to her favorite spot and catch up on her book.

When she was ready to go, Bella limped back down the stairs. Her hobbling was more a precaution now than anything. The pain was not as severe as yesterday but she still needed another day to take it easy.

By the time she reached the foot of the stairs, Jacob was in front of her, appearing out of nowhere.

"Bella, you can't drive. If you want to go somewhere, I'll take you."

Bella glanced around worriedly. Jacob caught on quickly.

"She's upstairs showering."

Bella did a double take. How the hell had she missed that? She hadn't heard her come up the stairs. Then again, she did have a lot of things on her mind lately. She shook it off and stared earnestly at Jacob who was watching her intently.

"Jacob, I can drive and I'm going to. My foot is better. Now, please step aside and let me pass. I'll be back to make dinner."

"Bella, I don't think-"

"Jacob," she said through gritted teeth. "It is not up for discussion. Move. Aside."

She saw his jaw clench and he gave her a sharp nod before stepping aside. Bella stepped off the last step but before she could move, Jacob pushed her.

He pushed her lightly but with enough force, that she stumbled and had to regain her footing. The quick movement caused a sharp pain to shoot up her foot, making her cry out. Jacob had her in his arms before she could process what had happened and carried her into the living room.

"You-You stupid-idiot!" Bella pounded her fist against his chest, not caring that it had begun to throb as well. "You pushed me!" She yelled. "Do you realize you could have made it worse?!"

He didn't seem the least bit affected by her hits as he laid her down gently on the couch. "I didn't push you that hard and I did it to prove a point. You can't drive on your own yet."

"You hurt me!" She yelled in disbelief.

He stood up and moved back a few feet, crossing his arms. "Trust me, Bella, that hurt me a lot worse than it hurt you."

She scoffed and crossed her own arms. "I highly doubt that." Still fuming, she added, "You seriously need to calm the fuck down." His brows lifted in surprise. She made it a habit to never curse in front of anyone, but she was beyond pissed and still in pain. "Imprint or no imprint, I won't be told what to do. I'm a grown woman, not a goddamn child."

He sighed in annoyance and walked over to her, squatting down until his eyes were level with hers.

"Bella, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or treat you like a child. I'm doing what's best for you and keeps you safe. You're hurt and you shouldn't be driving."

"It's a twisted ankle!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in a position to get hurt worse just because you're being stubborn."

She arched a brow. "'Allow me'?"

He sighed again and rubbed his face. "You know what I mean, Bells. Jesus, I am only trying to keep you safe."

Bella scoffed again in disbelief. "Safe from what?"

He dropped his hand and yelled, "From getting hurt!"

Her jaw tightened and she turned away from him, furious and refusing to look at him.

A minute later, the water shut off and a door was opened upstairs.

"Jacob? Is everything okay? It sounded like someone was shouting down there."

Jacob groaned quietly and then got to his feet. "Yeah, Ness. Everything's fine. I was just on the phone with Rach," he yelled back.

Bella's eyes snapped to his angrily.

"Oh. Um, okay. I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll be right down."

"Okay. Take your time." And then his eyes lit up and he was rushing out of the room. "We're gonna hang with your mom today. When you're ready, we'll head out and run her where she needs to go. Turns out, she can't drive like she initially thought. That okay?"

Bella was furious.

"Um, yeah. Sure. I'll be down in a bit and then we can go."

"Okay."

Bella then heard Renesmee walk to her room. Jacob reappeared then with a triumphant smirk on his face.

The glare she sent him would have made Edward, any man really, curl up into a ball in the corner, whimpering like a baby. But, not Jacob Black. He returned it enthusiastically.

They stayed like that, locked in a silent standoff, until Renesmee came downstairs to join them. Bella made sure to school her expression before her daughter walked into the room and Jacob did the same.

Renesmee smiled at them. "Ready to go?"

Bella nodded and went to get up. The pain stopped her and before she dropped back to the couch, Jacob was there, hovering with his arms outstretched.

Bella turned a smile on her daughter. "Honey, would you mind helping me up while Jacob goes to start the car?" She asked sweetly.

Renesmee rushed over to her, taking Jacob's place. "Sure."

Bella didn't need to see Jacob's face to know he was seething at her dismissal of him. He turned on his heel and strode out of the living room. Moments later, the door shut, with a little more force than was necessary.

Renesmee winced at the loud sound. "What's with him?"

Bella shrugged and held onto Renesmee's shoulder as she limped to the foyer. "No idea, honey."

"You don't think he's still mad at me, do you? For what I said yesterday, I mean?" Renesmee asked worriedly.

"No, sweetheart. He knows how sorry you are about that. I think maybe it has something to do with the phone conversation he had earlier."

"Oh. Yeah, he and Rachel do fight a lot." Renesmee helped her into her coat. "I just….don't want him to hate me. I couldn't take it if he did." She kept her eyes down as she buttoned up her own coat. "I love him so much, Mom," she said quietly.

Bella squeezed her shoulder. "I know you do, honey. I know you do." The guilt inside her tripled. She had to make things right.

Renesmee took a deep breath and opened the door, leading them out. She led Bella to the car and helped her get into the backseat of Jacob's SUV before getting in the front herself.

"Where to?"

Bella stared at the back of Jacob's head. It was hard to believe that not that long ago he had been promising his undying love for her and now he wouldn't even look at her, he was so angry. It hurt a bit but Bella's anger with him far outweighed anything else.

She wished she hadn't been so stupid as to wear those heels yesterday. What the hell had she been thinking? But it was over and done with. She was stuck with him for the day. He'd prevent her from going anywhere without him, he'd guaranteed that. She might as well make the best of it.

She let out a sigh. "To the dry cleaners. We'll start there, I guess."

He nodded and put the car in reverse. Once they were on the main road, he turned to Renesmee.

"Ness, you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when to turn. Just keep going straight."

He nodded again and faced the road, not once looking back. Bella rolled her eyes and looked out her window. Today was going to be a long day.

Trips to the dry cleaners, the post office, the store (much to Angela's chagrin but Bella didn't stay long) and the pharmacy later, Bella was seated on a bench in her favorite spot in town, happily soaking up the sunshine and enjoying the fresh air.

She had her book open in her lap and she smiled as she watched Renesmee toss pieces of bread to the ducks down by the pond. She was in much better spirits than she had been earlier. This place did that to her. It was so peaceful here.

She turned her head to look at Jacob, sitting two benches away, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together, watching Renesmee as well.

He hadn't spoken to Bella at all since they had left the house. He hadn't even looked at her. She tried to ignore how much it bothered her and tell herself that not only was he in the wrong, but it was all for the best. He had been talking to Renesmee and while he was obviously was more reserved with her than he had been previously, they had both laughed and enjoyed their time together. Renesmee was smiling a lot more by the end of their long day.

As much as it hurt, Bella couldn't deny Jacob made Renesmee happy. And as her mother, Bella only wanted what was best for her daughter. Jacob still loved Renesmee, that was plain to see the more she watched them interact with each other. He needed to stay with her daughter and get this imprint nonsense out of his head. Bella needed to as well. Renesmee was the only thing that mattered.

She was feeling rather contented by being here in her happy place and in essence, feeling kinder and more reconciliatory.

"Jacob," she said under her breath, knowing he would still hear her. She saw him tense and she knew she was right, he had heard her. "Will you come here for a minute, please?"

He got to his feet and made his way to her, sitting on the bench next to her, since she was on the right corner of the other one. He kept his eyes on Renesmee and didn't say a word, just resumed his position from moments ago.

Bella didn't know where to begin. How could she put this to him without causing the hurt she knew she was also going to be feeling? That reminded her of something she had been wanting to ask him.

"What did you mean when you said it hurt you worse than it did me?" She asked quietly, watching him intently.

A minute passed and then she heard him sigh. "We're not supposed to harm our imprints. It goes against our instincts to protect you. If we cause you any kind of pain, no matter how unintentional, we suffer it ten times worse than you do."

She processed that for a second. "Are you saying that when you caused pain in my foot, your foot hurt ten times worse?"

He shook his head. "No. It's more an overall thing. If you slammed your hand in the door, my hand wouldn't start to feel pain. I would feel your distress, your hurt. If I slammed your hand in the door, it would be so much worse than that, knowing I caused you to feel that way. You're the one person in the world that we protect above everyone else. You're our other halves and we're completely devoted to you. Your well-being is more important than our own. Like I said, it goes against our instincts."

Bella didn't know what to say really. It was weird the way this imprint worked. All of it was weird, really.

"Is that why you're adamant about protecting me? Why you don't like it when someone insults me, no matter if it's accidental or a joke?"

Jacob gave a curt nod.

"Because you don't want to feel my pain times ten?"

He scoffed disgustedly and turned angry eyes on her. "No. That is not why. Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm not protecting you because it makes me feel better. I'm protecting you because I want you safe," he said exasperatedly. "I don't want you to feel pain or be hurt, whether it's a twisted ankle or someone saying something nasty to you, because I don't want _you_ to feel it. Did you listen to me at all yesterday when I told you what imprinting was about?"

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to her lap. "Yes. But….I guess I just don't….I can't….you're a bit too overprotective, Jake."

She glanced up at him quickly. "I understand better now why you are but….something has to give here. What if while we were at the store today an unhappy customer came in and was giving one of the girls a hard time? And what if I stepped in so he could vent at me instead and complain to me since it's my store? What if, in his anger, he called me something like a bitch or even the 'C' word?"

His eyes flashed angrily.

"It's happened before. But seriously, Jake, what if that had happened today? Again? What would you have done?"

He shrugged. "Honestly?"

She nodded and waited.

"I would have broken his arm and forced him to apologize to you, then kicked his ass out of there."

She dropped her head into her hand and sighed. "Okay, see, this is what I'm saying. I can't have that while you're here. I also can't have you driving and carrying me around everywhere because I twisted my ankle. I can't have you freaking out every time I try to leave the house by myself. I can't, Jake. I'm grateful that you want to take care of me, I am. But, there has to be some concessions here. At least until you leave."

She lifted her head and turned to see him still angry and his jaw tight. "I'm not leaving, Bella."

"Jake," she whined. "You have to. You have a home with Renesmee. What, you're just going to send her back alone? And stay here where? A hotel for the rest of your life?"

He turned his body to face her and leaned forward more. "I already told you my plan. I have to go back on Monday with her, I do. But it's only to close up all the loose ends so I can turn around and come right back." He took her hand in his and brushed his thumb over her skin tenderly, his eyes softening. Bella glanced out of the corner of her eye to make sure Renesmee was still preoccupied. Thankfully, she was.

"And once I come back, I'm not leaving," he whispered. "Not unless you come with me."

She shook her head sadly. "Jake…"

"Bella, I'm completely yours. You own me. Heart, body and soul. We're meant to be or this wouldn't have happened. But it did and we are. You feel it, too. I know you do. You keep trying to push me away and deny what's happened, but," He gazed down at their hands. "It's only gonna be so long before you can't fight it anymore. The imprint always wins. No one beats it. There's no loopholes or compromises. Eventually, it'll change your mind, wear you down and you'll get to the point where you don't even want to keep fighting it. You're already halfway there, honey. It's only a matter of time."

She felt the moisture burning at the corners of her eyes as tears formed. "But…but you said I had a choice," she whispered brokenly.

"You do. But whether it's your husband or someone else, you'll never be truly happy with them. You'll always feel unfulfilled. I'll always be on your mind, in your heart; just like you're in mine. You'll never love them the way you love me, even if you don't realize it yet. You won't admit it but I'm willing to bet that your feelings towards Edward have changed quite a bit. Sure, you still love him, but it's different for you now, isn't it?"

Bella was too shocked to speak. He gave her a gentle smile, knowing her silence confirmed his suspicions.

"The back and forth will end soon, Bella. You won't be in pain much longer. Soon, you'll know what you'll want. That's what the imprint does. It mutes everything around you to help you see your way clearly to the right person. That already happens for us the moment we imprint. Since the imprints are given the ability to choose and we're not, sometimes it takes a little longer for some of them to see exactly what we see. Trust me, honey, you'll see what I see soon enough. I promise you."

"But…you said you'd be whatever I needed…," she whispered again, staring at him blankly, her eyes watering completely. His smile faded as he heard the pain in her voice.

He enclosed her hand with his two and rubbed soothingly. "That's true, honey. I'll always be whatever you need me to be. Always. But, if you just wanted me to be your friend or your son, brother even, there wouldn't be an attraction between us like there is. It's pretty obvious by now that you need me exactly the way I need you or we wouldn't be feeling it at all."

A tear silently slid down her right cheek. His eyes saddened, watching it fall. He lifted up his right hand and wiped it way with his thumb. "Wh-What if I promise to try not to be attracted to you anymore? What if I try really hard?"

His eyes flickered towards Renesmee and then back to Bella. He softly stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It won't work, honey. You can try all you want but it won't work. You'll only cause yourself more pain trying to fight it. Emily, Sam's imprint, tried it once. She fought it for about a week and then she couldn't anymore. By that time, she didn't even want to."

Bella felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "A w-week?" Her eyes wandered towards her beautiful daughter who was blissfully clueless to her heart's fate being decided behind her. She remembered all the times she had brought Renesmee here as a child. She watched her face morph over the years from a five year old's to the one she wore now, always happily smiling. How could she do this to the child she had brought into the world? The one person she'd willingly lay down her life for? The one person she loved more than anyone else? How? How could anything fate related, magical or not, allow a mother to do this to her daughter? How could anyone or anything be okay with this?

Her gaze trailed back to Jacob's. She saw him nod, his eyes sympathetic in understanding. He waited patiently while she ticked off the days in her head. When the realization hit her, her eyes widened in horror and the tears flowed again.

He sighed sadly and kissed her hand lovingly before releasing it. "It's gonna happen, honey. I know it's not gonna be easy for you. But I'll be here to help you through. I'll always be here." He got to his feet and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek tenderly, staring down at her with such love and reverence. "By the time I come back, you'll be ready," he whispered. He then kissed the top of her head and turned to leave.

She reached out for his hand, grasping it desperately. "Jake," she begged, her voice cracking. "Jake, please…don't." More tears flowed as she shook her head, pleading with him. "I can't…hurt them." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Please…"

He squeezed her hand tight and she could see the unspoken apology deep in his dark onyx.

She dropped his hand and a sob escaped her throat. She shut her eyes in pain and hung her head. It didn't prevent the tears from falling. She felt him place a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I keep making you cry," he whispered to her hair. And then he was gone and she was cold.

Bella didn't even open her eyes to see where he had disappeared to. She knew he was close. She pulled her legs up to her chest, ignoring the pain in her foot since the agony she felt was much greater. She rested her head against her knees and continued to cry quietly, hugging her knees tightly.

By next Tuesday, Bella would be breaking up her marriage to a man she had loved unfailingly for twenty years, breaking him also in the process, in addition to shattering their only daughter's heart.

Bella wished she had never met Jacob Black and as expected, she felt his pain in conjunction with her own, deeply embedded in her chest.


	7. The Frustration

**A/N: Vulgar language warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella had been staring at the ceiling for three hours now. Edward, his back to her, was snoring quietly. The whole house was asleep. Well, except for Bella that is.

And _him_.

She knew he was awake. She could feel his emotions down the hall from here, no imprint needed to confirm his feelings. She could feel everything he was feeling; the worry, the pain, the fear, the sadness, all of it. It just added to her own and made her feel even worse. Like she was under a crushing weight and couldn't move.

She was in a very fucked up situation. She almost wished she could rewind time and somehow keep Renesmee from going to school in Seattle. That would have taken care of everything. Then she, Jacob, Edward and Bella herself wouldn't be subjected to all this heartache that was looming over them like a huge storm, getting darker and darker by the minute, threatening to break at any time. And then of course, as always, every time that thought looped in her mind, she would feel the fresh wave of pain, his and hers both. This situation was very fucked up indeed.

Bella had been unusually quiet since the park. Jacob had kept Renesmee preoccupied until Bella had been able to compose herself. Once he had seen she had wiped her tears and wasn't sobbing hysterically, then and only then did he lead Renesmee back in her direction.

When Edward had come home, he had noticed her sullenness and asked her what was wrong. She answered him simply by turning around, cupping his face and kissing him softly. She then had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Over Edward's shoulder, she had caught Jacob's expression contorting in pain before he had turned and walked out of the room. She had felt guilty but according to his calculations, she had less than a week to still be Edward's wife, to belong to him. After that, she would cease to want him in that way and run straight to Jacob; their history, their family, would no longer matter. She intended to appreciate every moment she had left with her husband and daughter before she would betray them, as short as their time was.

Edward's snores picked up in tempo and Bella turned her head to look at him.

What very little time they had left indeed.

She waited a moment and then carefully snuck out of bed without disturbing him. She pulled on the hoodie she had laid out earlier and zipped it up. She slipped her feet into her shoes before slipping out of the room and closing the door quietly. She tiptoed down the hall and before she could lay her hand on the knob, the door opened and Jacob appeared before her.

He was shirtless, of course, and he was stripped down to his boxers. Bella kept her eyes level with his, ignoring the thoughts of '_mine_' rolling through her brain at the sight of him. His face was creased with worry but his eyes were alight with a twinge of hope.

She didn't say anything, just stared at him, concentrating. She didn't know what she was doing or even if it would work, but she tried to project her desire for him to follow her onto him mentally.

He then gave her a brief nod and slipped back into the room. _Guess it worked._

A minute later, he reappeared, dressed in khaki shorts, sneakers and a dark hoodie. He inclined his head towards her, waiting for her to lead. She turned and made her way to the stairs. She descended each step carefully, making sure to avoid the spots that would creak and give them away. When she reached the bottom, she turned to see where he was, only to come face to face with his chest. She hadn't heard him and yet, he had been right behind her this whole time.

She then headed into the kitchen and towards the garage door. She quietly opened it and stepped through, waiting for Jacob to follow and close the door. Once he did, they were enveloped in darkness except for the moonlight shining through the window of the door leading out to the patio. She walked towards it and opened it, stepping onto the patio. Once Jacob did the same, she turned and looked up at him. He understood immediately and gathered her up in his arms. She clasped hers around his neck and he walked them into the trees behind the house. From there, he sprinted deep into the woods.

He took different turns and leaped over things Bella could barely see but she knew he could. So instead, she closed her eyes and kept her face buried in his neck. She fought the impulse to inhale his intoxicating scent and stick her tongue out to taste his heated skin. He hugged her closer and picked up speed.

Bella had no idea how much time had passed, although it didn't feel like long, when Jacob slowed down and said her name. "We're here," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Once her eyes adjusted, she could see they were back in the park from the day before, when Jacob had shown himself to her. He walked them over to the same bench and carefully lowered Bella down before sitting beside her.

Bella internally winced at the cold cement and before she knew it, she was being lifted up onto Jacob's lap. The warmth bled through her clothing immediately and she was grateful. She laid back against his chest and he wrapped his arms loosely around her.

He nuzzled the side of her head and she felt his hot breath in her ear. "What's up, honey?"

She stared out into the park blankly and vaguely wondered just exactly when he had started to call her 'honey' and why she had never noticed it before or put a stop to it. "Are you sure this is going to happen by next week?"

He didn't answer her right away but instead buried his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. A couple of minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything.

"Jake?"

He took one last deep breath and then pulled away. "Yes. Not exactly to the day, but yes."

A surge of pain rushed through her at his answer but it was minimal to what it had been this afternoon. His confirming what he had told her earlier wasn't a shock. She was over that by now. And another pain rocked through her.

She laid her head against his and covered his hands with her own on her stomach. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

He turned his head away from her, leaving her cold. "Is it really so horrible, the thought of being with me?" She flinched at the bitterness in his voice.

She wasn't sure what to say. No, being with him wasn't a horrible thought. That's not what bothered her. It was the way she was going to become this heartless, mindless cruel person and break her family that kept her from seeing the imprint as anything other than some sick mystical force that enjoyed causing people pain.

He sighed angrily and got up, placing her gently back down on the bench first. He began to pace in front of her, his face getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I mean….is it such a bad thing to have a life with me? A family?"

She stiffened at the word. She felt the rejection he was feeling and she wanted to assuage his pain but he needed to understand that this wasn't easy for her.

"No. It's not a bad thing," she said quietly. Before she knew it, he was at her feet, his hands grabbing hers desperately.

"It's not?" He asked hopefully. "Because it seems like you think it is. Almost like you've been given a death sentence and now you're living out your last days before you go in front of the firing squad."

She ripped her hands out of his grip and scoffed in disbelief. "What do you want me to say, Jake? How do you want me to feel?"

He took her hands again, this time gentler than before. "I want you to be happy, Bells. That's all I want. And you're not. I can see it, I can feel it. And I know it's because of me," he finished sadly.

Tears formed and quickly started to fall down her face. His eyes tightened and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "See?" His voice broke and she could see his eyes tearing up as well.

She lunged forward and kissed him. She pulled back before he could deepen the kiss to rain tender kisses all over his face. "It's not you. It's just the situation. But God, Jake, it isn't you," she whispered as she wrapped herself around him.

She sobbed against his neck. "I just don't want to lose my family. I'm going to hurt them so badly because of this shitty imprint thing. I don't want to and I can't stop it. No matter what I do, I'm always hurting the three of you. I don't know what to do or how to feel. I don't know what to say. I love you all and I wish it would just be me that would get hurt. But, I don't have a choice, Jake. And neither do you. I know you said I'm not but I am old, Jake. Too old. I can't give you the family you want. But you're stuck with me. You could've imprinted on some pretty girl who's a lot younger and can live your life with you, give you that family. And not have so much baggage that you have to deal with. But, no. Now you're stuck with me for the rest of my life and neither of us can undo it. I know you still love my daughter; I can feel it. She's a much better choice for you. I know she has a lot of growing up to do still but she has such a good heart, Jake. She really does love you. And now, I'm going to take you from her in the next week and supposibly not even care. I love her so much and I would do anything for her. I want her to be happy above everything else. But the imprint's going to make me break her heart. _I'm_ going to break her heart, Jake. Her own mother! And Edward," She sobbed harder. "I've been with him since I was fifteen. Fifteen, Jake! I've never wanted anyone else, never been with anyone else, never loved anyone else. I love him so much but," A fresh wave of tears made their way down her cheeks as the lump in her throat nearly cut off her air. "You're right, it is different. My feelings towards him have been changing since I met you and he senses it. I know he does. I can see he's so confused," She coughed and sniffled before sobbing again. "But I'm too scared to say anything. I obviously can't tell him. I can't even look him in the eye, knowing I'm going to be hurting him. He's never done anything to deserve it. He's never cheated on me, never treated me wrong. He's always loved me and taken care of us. He's such a good father and been a wonderful husband. And I'm going to break his heart. I'm going to hurt him and our daughter and tear our family apart. And all because I can't help what I feel," She sniffled again and placed a soft kiss to his skin. "For you," she finished in a whisper.

And then she broke down.

She never felt Jake lifting them both back to the bench, where he held her as she cried against him. She never felt him stroking her hair or rocking her, laying his cheek against the top of her head.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, with her sobbing nonstop. But eventually, she cried herself out. Sniffles mixed in with whimpers escaped her in intervals still and she was snuggled up to his neck, her eyes closed and her fingers entwined in the back of his shorn hair. As long as she kept that physical connection to him, kept his heat surrounding her, she felt safe. Safe in knowing that he would never let anyone or anything hurt her, including himself. Right now, she needed that reassurance.

She didn't realize that she had started to take in several deep breaths, filled with his scent, and that it relaxed her; helping her to calm down faster. She was near sleep when he spoke next.

"Bells?" He whispered.

"Hmmm?" She murmured, winding her hand in his hair more, making sure she still had that connection. She sleepily repositioned her body against his to get more comfortable, burying her face further into his neck, getting as close as possible to that scent she loved.

She was drifting off when she heard the reverberation of his voice from his chest against her ear. She couldn't make out the words; he had said them in what sounded like a different language to her. She did catch one thing, though, before she was gone completely.

"My Bells."

His Bells…. Bella kind of liked the sound of that….

And then she was out.

Bella's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times, getting them to focus. She saw sunlight beaming through the windows into the room.

Room….she was back in her room…..

Had last night been a dream?

Flashes of the conversation with Jacob replayed in her head and she remembered how upset she had been but also how comforted, how safe, she had felt. As long as she stayed connected to him, in his arms, she would be okay.

She sat up quickly, feeling the panic rise up within her. She was in bed, alone. The clock on the bedside table indicated it was around 8:30. Tons of questions flew through her mind. How had she gotten back to her bed? Where was Edward? Did he know she had been out with Jacob? Did Renesmee? Or had last night's conversation never happened and she had been here in her bed the whole time? And then the anxiety got worse, thinking those feelings of being so close to Jacob had never really happened. She couldn't explain it but she didn't want them to be just a figment of her imagination. Where the hell was Jacob?

Her door suddenly opened and Jacob, wearing the same outfit from the night before, rushed over to her. "Shhh, Bells, it's okay. I'm right here," he whispered. He sat down and attempted to draw her into his arms.

Relief flooded through her and she went to crawl into his lap, like she had done last night, but her next thought stopped her. "Edward," she breathed, glancing around wildly.

Jacob shook his head and held his arms out wider. "Gone already."

She swallowed hard and moved over to him. He immediately enveloped her in his warmth and squeezed her tight, kissing the side of her head and her neck. She let out a little sigh of contentment, resting her forehead in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. She then felt hot hands underneath her tank top, softly rubbing her back. She knew it was wrong to be in this intimate embrace with him in hers and Edward's room, on the very bed they shared no less, but she just didn't have it in her to fight him off. Not right now.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in between kisses. "I was right down the hall. I didn't go far."

Her body begin to relax at his words and she closed her eyes. And then a sudden thought made her break away from him completely, her eyes wide.

"Renesmee?"

He cupped her left cheek and stroked her skin with his thumb. "Still sleeping."

She nodded and let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She was being pulled back into a warm chest and she felt reverberations against her shoulder from Jacob's lips. "We should talk about last night," he murmured.

She bit her lip and stayed quiet. She wasn't exactly sure what to say at the moment. No matter what either of them said, nothing could make this right.

He interlaced their fingers and she felt him press a kiss to her neck before placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Bella, I've always been drawn to you."

"I know. Because you imprinted on me."

"No. Before the imprint."

She turned wide eyes on him. "What are you talking about? You just met me a few days ago. You said you imprinted on me right away."

He nodded and sighed heavily. He sat back against the headboard, wrinkling his nose at Edward's empty side and pulled her onto his lap.

He stroked her hair softly and smiled tenderly at her. "I did. But….there was something there before then."

"How?" She asked in disbelief, disgusted at the idea that the imprint had an even further hold on their lives, before they even met.

"When I first met Nessie, I thought I imprinted on her."

She shot up and stared hard at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, biting his lip, and tried to coax her back down to him. She refused and scoffed, laughing without any real mirth. "That's it! There you go! I knew you couldn't have imprinted on me. It's just a mistake. You were wrong. Christ, you had me freaking out there for a minute, Jake."

His face fell and he dropped his eyes to his lap. She felt his pain and she was hit with a new wave of guilt. She ran her fingers through the top of his hair. "Hey," she said softly. "This is good news, Jake. Now we don't have to worry about hurting anyone. We didn't completely cross the line so we're okay. I can go back to Edward and you can go back to Renesmee and everything will be fine. The imprint will be like it never existed." She gave him a bright smile and she felt lighter than she had in the last few days. Things were finally starting to look up.

He pushed her off of him gently and sat up, planting his feet on the floor with his back to her and hung his head in his hands. Bella hugged him from behind and rubbed his back. "Jake," she whispered. "What's wrong? This is a good thing. Don't you see? Now you have a choice. You can still be with Renesmee and you don't even have to move. Things can go back to the way they were."

He snorted and dropped his hands, staring off into the bathroom. "You never wanted me, did you?"

Bella froze. She didn't quite know how to answer that. Of course she wanted him. But what purpose would it serve to admit to that now? He was off limits. He always had been, imprint or no imprint.

He snorted again and stood up, shaking his head. He turned a glare on her. "No matter what I do, you're always going to look at this as a bad thing. And it's not a bad thing to me, Bella! I never saw you as someone I got stuck with. Someone I could barely put up with. So, why do you think of me like that?"

She could see the rejection all over his face and she could feel the depth of his pain. She had unknowingly hurt him. "Jake, I don't think of you like that. I never did. I—"

"Don't lie to me," he said through gritted teeth. "I know when you are."

"I'm not lying! I never thought of you like that. Not once."

He scoffed and started to walk towards the door.

"Jake!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. She got off of the bed and went to him, hugging him from behind. Her heart hurt when his body didn't relax like it had so many times before at her touch, despite her attempt to comfort him.

"Jake, please look at me," she pleaded.

He reluctantly turned in her arms and glowered down at her.

"Jake, why are you so angry with me? This is a good thing," she enunciated. "For _both_ of us. Don't you see? I don't have to leave my family; you get to choose who you want to be with. You can choose someone who can give you all the things you want and I—"

She was cut off when Jacob grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She tried to move away but he wouldn't let her. He kissed her over and over, breathing angrily against her lips.

He then pulled back a few inches. She could see the raging fire in his eyes and his body was starting to shake like it had that day in the store.

"We're imprinted. Whether you like it or not. You can fight it all you want. I will, too. I'd rather be in fucking pain the rest of my life than be with someone who can't stand me and will always consider me a mistake. I was trying to be understanding about your family. I knew it would cause you pain and I didn't want that. I was willing to wait, however long it took. I would've done anything for you. I offered everything of mine up to you, Bella. My heart, my soul, my life, all of it. Every goddamn thing I had to give." He let go of her. "Not anymore."

His body shook more and he turned away from her. "Have a nice day with your daughter," he spat. A second later, he was gone, leaving Bella speechless.

Her hand flew to her chest, feeling his pain and hers mix together again, this time so intense it brought her to her knees. She gasped as the pain worsened, making her feel like someone was slicing through her chest with a large serrated blade. When it was over, she was panting from the force of it, before it hit again, making her grunt, and then elongated into a throbbing ache.

Tears were streaming down her face as she crawled over to the bed and carefully climbed into it. She hugged her pillow, his scent fresh from minutes before hitting her nose, and she sobbed into it uncontrollably.

She was past worrying if Renesmee heard her or if Edward somehow came home to find her this upset.

Why couldn't Jacob just understand? True, he wasn't a parent, so he didn't see how much it killed her to know she would be breaking her daughter's heart in such a cruel way. But, couldn't he see that this hadn't been, and never would be, easy for her? Her life had been decided without any say from her and all in a matter of the two seconds she had met him.

Couldn't he understand that she also wanted the best for him? That she _did_ care about him? That she didn't like that they were _both_ being forced where they didn't belong? Didn't he see how much she wanted him to be happy, too? To have a choice as well; a say in his own life? Didn't he?

He had to have made a mistake. He didn't imprint on her, just like he didn't on Renesmee. That was all.

That was all she was trying to say, thinking he would be relieved along with her. But, she was wrong. Instead, she had hurt him and hurt him deeply. And now he had hurt her in return.

She heard a howl in the distance, sounding eerily similar to the painful one she had heard the other night in her drunken state. She cried harder in response until her eyes hurt and she was exhausted. Then and only then did she fall back into a dead sleep.

Bella felt herself being shaken lightly.

"Mom?" More shaking. "Mom?"

Bella struggled to open her eyes and found Renesmee staring down at her, concerned. "Mom? It's almost one. Are you going to get up today?" She laughed nervously.

Bella sniffed and raised her pounding head to look at the clock. She let out a sigh and laid back down. She reached a hand out to Renesmee, who took it looking confused, and Bella pulled her down to her. She then wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind and held her tightly.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Just stay here with me for a little while. Just a little while," Bella pleaded.

Renesmee nodded and stayed quiet. Bella kissed the back of her head and continued to stroke her hair. For now, she just wanted to hold her daughter and keep her as close as possible to her breaking heart.

Eventually, they both got up and decided to go out to a late lunch. Bella showered and got dressed. Renesmee offered to drive and, not really having any energy left to protest, Bella let her.

Jacob was nowhere to be seen. She didn't ask Renesmee where he was and Renesmee never offered the information. Even though Bella was hurting, she decided to paste a smile on her face and focus on spending the day with her daughter. It was the first time she had been able to enjoy time with her without any drama surrounding them.

They went to lunch at their favorite café and sat outside, soaking up the sunshine. Renesmee seemed happy and chattered about everything from school to her friends to some of her future plans. Bella asked all the right questions and laughed along, smiling most of the time. They both ignored the huge elephant sitting there between them. Neither brought up Jacob or Bella's loud hysterics from earlier. Bella found herself wondering again if him being mistaken about the imprint wasn't the best thing for all involved. She felt more pain at the thought, as always, but this time she couldn't tell whether it was Jacob's or hers. It increased when she realized today was nice; things were like they used to be once again, before Jacob Black came into their lives; more specifically, Bella's.

Renesmee had been telling her the latest crazy thing Lindsey had done that had both of them laughing when her cell phone started to ring. She picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. Bella saw Renesmee's smile fade and fresh worry replace it. She then looked up at her mother.

"Sorry, Mom, but I have to take this."

Bella smiled kindly. "Sure, honey. I'll get the check."

Renesmee nodded and walked down the sidewalk a bit before answering her phone.

Bella watched her and she was certain she knew who it was. Her suspicion was confirmed when Renesmee's eyes flickered over towards her and then looked away, speaking into the mouth piece.

That angered her. How dare he use her daughter to try to garner information about her? She knew she wasn't the most innocent party in this fiasco but she did still love Renesmee. And Jacob was sorely mistaken if he thought she would be okay with him doing this to her precious girl. Not by a long shot.

Bella gritted her teeth and signaled to the waitress. "Check, please."

The waitress scampered off to grab it and Renesmee returned to her seat, smiling happily.

Bella arched a brow. "Everything okay?"

Renesmee nodded and grinned. "Yep. Everything's good, Mom. So….you want to go anywhere else after this or were you planning on heading home….?"

Bella shrugged and took the check folder from the waitress. She scanned the paper and pulled out her credit card before handing it back to the girl. "It's up to you, sweetie. Is there somewhere else you'd like to go?"

Bella had never been a big shopper; Renesmee had more enthusiasm for it than she did. But if it was what her daughter wanted to do, she would grin and bear it. Anything to make her daughter happy.

Renesmee shook her head, smiling wider. "No. Actually, Jacob wanted to go see a movie later. That's who just called me."

Bella ignored the stab of pain in her chest. She smiled and dropped her eyes. "Oh. Well, I guess we're heading home then." She inclined her head at the waitress in thanks and took the check folder once again. She signed it and put her credit card back into her wallet.

"I hope this means he's not mad at me anymore. It didn't sound like he was. I think he wants us to get back on track as much as I do. I've really missed him." Bella's eyes snapped up to her daughter's glowing complexion and it broke her heart more. Renesmee was biting her lip and her grin was so big, Bella was positive it had to hurt. She looked happy, hopeful and very much like a young girl in love.

"You know, Renesmee," Bella folded her arms on the table and leaned forward slightly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this, more in detail, when Jacob wasn't around." She then rested her chin on her clasped hands, looking straight at her daughter whose smile was a little smaller than before.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To get married so young? You're nineteen, honey. Why don't you wait until you finish school so it will give you a little more time to prepare?"

Renesmee's face flushed slightly. Bella could see her getting annoyed. "Mom…."

"Honey, I'm just saying….think about it. It's only a couple of more years. You'll get your degree and you'll be able to go out and get your first real job afterwards. You and Jacob can look for a house if you're still together then and we can plan a more elaborate wedding if you guys want. There's no need to settle down right away. Live your life a little first. You might feel differently in the next few years."

Renesmee's eyes were narrowed. "'If we're still together then?' Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom. And who said anything about me and Jacob getting married right away? We're just engaged. We haven't set a date yet. I wasn't planning on marrying him in the next two months. I know I'm nineteen. You and Dad never stop reminding me. I'm not gonna just get knocked up and marry the guy straight out of high school. I'm not stupid, Mom. I'm not _you_."

Bella winced and looked down to her bag. Nothing was said for a minute as Renesmee's words sunk in. Bella nodded and got to her feet. "You're right. You're not." She smiled, which was more of a grimace stretched into one. "Let's get you back to Jacob," Bella offered quietly. Renesmee gave a curt nod in return and stood up as well, still glaring at her mother.

Bella may have married Edward at a young age and Renesmee may be smarter than that (which she was glad to hear; she didn't want her daughter repeating her mistakes) but Bella didn't miss those looks she gave Jacob or how completely enamored she was with him, introducing him to everyone as hers. Renesmee could stand on a pedestal and look down on Bella all she wanted, but she already had one foot off of it herself. And Bella could see that clear as day. Bella had made Edward her entire world and it had changed her future dramatically; she hoped Renesmee would be smarter with Jacob. Especially, with what was still to come.

The car ride home was silent. What had been a happy afternoon was now thick with tension. The more and more Bella thought about Renesmee's remarks, the more it burned her.

Things didn't get much better once they got to the house. Bella walked into the dining room to find Jacob sitting there, his eyes fixed on the table, refusing to look up. She went right past him into the kitchen, not looking at him either.

She heard Renesmee greet him enthusiastically and him return it similarly. She then immediately began pulling out ingredients for dinner, slamming cabinets and pulling drawers open loudly in her fury. Fuck it. Pizza it was tonight. She didn't feel like doing anything more elaborate.

She grabbed a hair tie from her pocket and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She tied her makeshift apron on and started making the dough.

By the time she had started to knead the dough on the counter, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She shirked it off and resumed her kneading.

"Bella."

She stopped and blew the stray wisp of hair in her face in a huff before turning on him. He didn't say anything else and her eyebrows lifted expectantly.

She saw his jaw tighten. "What happened at lunch today?"

She scoffed and turned back to the dough. "What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"You and Ness are both pissed off and not talking. What's going on?"

Bella stiffened and then faced him once more. "The reason 'Ness' and I aren't talking is because she's been so far up your ass since she walked in the door, she hasn't had a chance to do anything else. I'm pissed off because I have been through fucking hell these past few days; I keep feeling emotions that aren't mine so it makes it even worse. Not to mention, I now have to worry about my nineteen year old daughter getting her heart broken in case you decide to 'imprint' on the next random woman you meet. No, I'm not pissed, Jake. Why would I be? Everything's just fucking perfect."

She picked up the dough and threw it in the garbage, ignoring his eyes boring holes into the side of her head. She then untied her apron and let it fall to the ground. She grabbed her purse and exited the kitchen. She walked into the dining room the same time Renesmee did from the other end. When Renesmee saw it was her mother, she narrowed her eyes into slits and shot Bella a death glare, obviously still pissed from before.

Bella snorted and sidestepped her daughter. As much as she loved Renesmee, she didn't have time for this right now. She slammed the front door on her way out.

Before she could get into her car, predictably, Jacob was there. He prevented her from opening the door.

"Bella," he said gruffly. "You're too upset to drive. It's not safe. Wait and cool down first."

She shook her head, snorting. "Unfuckingbelievable. I can't keep up with you anymore, Jake. You care, you don't care, now you do….make up your fucking mind. But, stop telling me what to do! I don't care that you're some big strong wolf. What are you going to do if I don't do what you say? Bite me?"

His face darkened but he closed his eyes. "Bella….I'm _asking_ you not to drive. Just for right now. If you want to go later, then fine."

Bella slapped her forehead. "Oh, so now I have your permission? Well, thank God for that. You just made my day, Jake. Really. That just makes me so happy," she said bitterly. "Jake, if we really are _imprinted_, that's all it is. You don't really care. Like I told you before, it's messing with your head and making you think you do. Now move!"

He let out a frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. She could see he was getting angry but was trying to maintain his temper.

"Bella, please. I'm asking you nicely; please do not leave right now. Talk to me, yell and scream at me if you have to, but please do not get in the car."

Bella stared at him for a minute, seeing her opportunity to have some of her questions answered, and then crossed her arms. "When you say talk to you…."

He crossed his arms as well and leaned back against her car, getting comfortable. "Talk to me about whatever you want. Like what happened at your lunch to get you so upset."

She glared at him and ignored his urging her to tell him what was wrong. "So if I ask you questions…."

He glared right back. He knew where she was going. "I'll answer them."

"Just to keep me from driving right now?"

He shrugged. "If that's what it takes."

"Fine. Why did you call Renesmee before?"

"To check on you," he admitted unashamedly.

She shook her head. "So, you're basically just using her? You just don't give a shit about her anymore, do you?"

She saw his eyes flash but to his credit, he kept his composure. "No, I'm not. I also called to ask her to go to a movie tonight. But, yes, I did ask about you first. I told her I had heard you crying this morning. She bought it because she heard you, too, so she told me you were okay, better. I couldn't follow you in wolf form because you guys were in the center of town and there were too many people around. I would've followed you anyway but I knew if you saw me, you'd get upset again; after this morning, I didn't want that. I figured a phone call was a harmless way of making sure you were safe. So, sue me. And yes, I do give a shit about her. I loved her and still do in some ways. But, as I've told you before, I will never see anyone but you. Ever again. I feel really bad for her and I'm trying to make this as easy as possible for the both of you. Yes, I still love her, Bella, but it's not the same as it was."

Bella took a deep breath and asked her next question, as difficult as it was. "What did you mean this morning when you said you thought you imprinted on Renesmee?"

His gaze dropped to the ground momentarily but he then lifted it back to hers. "When I first met her, I was drawn to her, just like I was you. Everything I've experienced with you, I experienced with her. But there was a difference. It wasn't as intense. Ness didn't share my feelings the way you do; I couldn't tell what was going on with her half the time unless I saw it on her face or she told me. I was protective of her, I loved her, but not to the level I feel towards you. I still loved Izzy, the girl I told you about the other day, and with an imprint, that's impossible. The imprint dissolves any feelings for anyone else. We wolves never see anyone else that way ever again, just our imprints, depending on what they choose for us to be for them. Even if an imprint chooses for her wolf to stay as a friend, the wolf would always be in love with her, but remain platonic because that's what the imprint would need him to be. We might be able to date and even marry someone else, have a family, but you'll always be first in our hearts. It'll never be the same. Just like if you chose to be with someone else. That person will never be me."

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face tiredly. "Bella, I told you everything but only gave you a quick overview. The imprint is absolute, there's no way to break it. It's never been done. When I told you about Emily, she's the only one who ever tried to fight it. And that was only because of the situation she, Sam and his girlfriend at the time, Leah, were in. I was around for that, not when it happened but right after and I saw everything through Sam's eyes. I saw him imprint on Emily. I saw some of the others when they imprinted. I thought, with those memories, I had a pretty good idea of being able to recognize it should it happen to me. I was wrong. I didn't imprint on Ness. But I really thought I had. I refused to listen to my dad, to Sam, to the Elders or the other imprinted wolves. I was so sure she was it. Our relationship took off so quickly, it just seemed like it was the natural progression for the imprint. Which is why I asked her to move in with me. And then to marry me. I figured that was it, she was the one."

His eyes then flickered to hers and she could see them soften slightly. "And then I met you. And you knocked me off of my feet, brought me to my knees, turned me upside down and inside out. I felt it. Everything Sam and Jared and Paul and the rest went through, I literally felt it. It was like the planet shifted, like gravity was changing to show me that you were the only one that mattered. That I had been a fool to think that anything else ever did. I was made to love you, to protect you and take care of you, give you everything you needed, everything you ever wanted. Your life mattered more than my own. It took me a bit to realize what happened. I didn't want to believe it at first. It didn't seem possible. Like….I knew it happened but I was so confused about it all. I kept feeling the pull to you; the one to Ness was completely gone but I had felt a similar pull to her before, just not as strong as the one I feel to you. The next morning, when everyone was still asleep, I called my dad and talked to him about it. He came up with the same thing: imprinted. He said he'd talk to Sam and the Elders and get back to me. He did, later that night, after you had gone to bed. They all agreed I had imprinted. The signs and the pull were too strong to deny. The fact that we're connected the way we are just proves it more. You're my imprint, Bella. I know you don't want to hear it but it's the truth. You're my imprint and I'm your wolf."

Bella felt like her head was spinning. Her body was drained of all its previous anger and she just felt exhausted, like that weight was back on her shoulders. So, she would still be ripping her family apart then.

She hated imprinting, with a passion.

She sighed and tiredly leaned back against her car, her arms still crossed, next to him. She closed her eyes and arched her head back. "When you said you felt drawn to me before you met me, what did you mean?"

"Ness has pictures of you and Edward on her desk in our apartment. When she moved in, I saw your picture for the first time. Even then, I thought you were incredibly beautiful," he lowered his voice in reverence. "I remember thinking it was a damn shame that you were taken and I hadn't met you first." He snorted and Bella turned her head towards him, opening her eyes. He was shaking his head, looking away from her. "It was only a thought for a….split-second but I still felt guilty, like I was betraying Ness by thinking that. See, again, there were signs of an imprint there. It was so hard to tell."

Bella's brows furrowed. "Is that why whenever I think something that might be anything less than favorable about you, I get pain in my chest?"

He tensed, frowning. "Yes, though not as bad as we get it. Less than favorable, huh? Wow, why doesn't that surprise me?"

Her jaw clenched and she scowled at him. "Not like that, Jake. Jesus, why do you keep thinking I don't want you? Or that I would think a bad thing about you? Yes, you've pissed me off sometimes, like you're doing now. But, you've never given me reason to hate you or be turned off by you. You act like my unwillingness to destroy my family has something to do with you personally but that's not the case. You're included in that family. As weird as it sounds since we just met not that long ago but you are. I care about you; I want you to be happy, too. To have a choice. Not to just be a slave to this….thing. I want you to fall in love with someone you choose to. Someone closer to your age, that you can marry and have as many kids with as you want. Someone that can go out the door for five minutes without worrying you that she might hurt herself. Someone that you can completely be yourself with and you don't have to answer to her every whim. Someone who doesn't cause you pain. Can't you understand that, Jake? I just want you to have that option like everyone else, like Renesmee. But I also want my family to be happy. I don't want to hurt them or you. I love you all too much….," She trailed off quietly, her eyes falling to the ground.

He turned to face her completely, his expression still guarded but she could see the anger was gone from his eyes. She turned to face him as well.

"So, it's not me that you hated? You weren't hoping I didn't imprint on you because of me? That you didn't want me?"

She shook her head sadly. "Of course not, Jake." Against her will, she lifted her hand up and cupped his cheek gently. His eyes drifted shut and he pressed his head into her hand. She stroked his cheek tenderly with her thumb.

"Mom."

Bella snatched her hand away and moved to the side to see around Jacob. Renesmee was frowning at her. _Shit._ Bella put on her best smile. Thank God Jacob's massive frame had been blocking them.

"Yes, honey?"

Renesmee held the house phone up. "Dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Bella nodded and went to take it from her. "Okay, honey, thanks." She immediately lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"How are you, love?"

She walked back towards the house a little. "I'm good, Edward. How are you?"

"Very good. I'm getting off work in a little bit."

Bella turned to see Renesmee talking to Jacob. She was far enough away that she couldn't hear what was being said but Jacob didn't look happy.

"Oh really? That's great. I'll start dinner then."

"Well, actually, love, that's why I'm calling. Renesmee told me she and the dog are going to the movies."

Bella rolled her eyes at his ironic insult and gritted her teeth. "His name is Jacob, Edward. How many times do I have to tell you?" She saw Jacob's head tilt towards her but he never took his eyes off of Renesmee.

Edward sighed on the other end in annoyance. "Yes, yes. Jacob. Now, love, since they're going out and I'm getting off early, I thought maybe I could take you to dinner. Give you a break from the kitchen."

Renesmee wrapped her arms around Jacob and laid her head on his chest. Bella saw him reluctantly return the embrace. She turned back to the house, feeling like that weight was crushing her again.

"What do you say, love?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." She felt the hurt spread in her chest. She rubbed at it, knowing it wouldn't help at all since it wasn't hers.

"Great. I'll make the reservations. I'll be home soon, love, to pick you up."

"See you soon." She hung up the phone and crossed her arms, chewing on her thumbnail. She took a deep breath and then walked back to her car. She cleared her throat loudly when she found Jacob and Renesmee in the same position from before, both of their eyes closed.

Their eyes jerked open and Jacob immediately dropped his arms. Renesmee pulled away from him reluctantly. Bella gave them a small smile and handed the phone back to her daughter.

"Your father's going to be home soon. I'll be back in a little while."

She placed her hand on the door handle, waiting for Jacob to move. He didn't.

"I'd say I'm pretty calm now. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked without looking at him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him nod and then step away. She opened her door and got in.

Before she could close it, Jacob's hand stopped her.

"Actually, Bella, I need to grab some things from the store quick. My razor busted this morning and I need a new one. You mind if I get a ride with you?"

Bella turned a harsh glare on him as did Renesmee. Jacob had his own car. _Yeah, that's not suspicious._

"Jacob," Renesmee chuckled uncertainly. "You have the car. Mom doesn't need to take you. I can go with you. Plus, we're gonna catch that movie tonight, right? We can grab it then, babe."

Jacob's jaw tightened and he turned back to her. Bella shook her head. This wasn't going to be good.

"I know, Ness. But, your mom was just saying she was going to run to the store quick so I figured why not knock it out now. I'll be right back. I promise."

He jumped into the passenger side before Renesmee could protest further. Bella rolled her eyes again and closed her door. She leaned out the window to see her daughter. "Do you need anything, honey? Or do you want to come with us?"

Renesmee shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Bella sighed. "Okay then. See you soon." She then backed out of the driveway, looking everywhere but at her very angry daughter.

Once they pulled down the street, Bella rested her head in her hand against the window. "Jake, you need to stop doing that," she said quietly.

"Bella, I'm—"

"No." She shook her head, staring at the road in front of her. "You have to stop hurting her. I know you don't mean to, but you are. And every time you hurt her, you're hurting me." She ran her hand through her hair, sighing. "It's bad enough as it is that she's going to lose you to me. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. Please," she begged.

She then felt a warm hand on her knee. "I know; I'm sorry. I'm trying," he whispered.

She switched hands on the wheel and covered his hand with hers, squeezing it. "I know," she whispered back. She squeezed his hand again and then interlaced their fingers; it felt like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
